Autumn Sings
by NotATsun
Summary: A story centered around the relationship of Pharah and Mercy- a.k.a Pharmercy. Dedicated to Lena K. What started out as a couple of fun prompts- it evolved into something much more. A story filled with humor, love, struggle, and reality. Lots of Overwatch characters. Rated M for later chapters (Warning: Ch.9). Reviews/ thoughts appreciated!
1. Somehow, Different

**Part 0**

Leaning against a tree with her arms folded, Amari stared out over the cliff side in front of the Overwatch base. It was evening now and the sun was setting behind the hills abroad. She wasn't looking at anything in particular, just out into the distance- deep in thought. This wasn't exactly an uncommon occurrence for the captain. Her home was Overwatch and she knew this to be true. For as long as she could remember being a part of Overwatch was a dream, to follow the footsteps of her mother. Since she was a child, little Fareeha had a strong desire to protect those that couldn't defend themselves. Because of this, she could never leave Overwatch. Fareeha whole-heartedly believed this is where she belongs. But every now and then… her mind couldn't help but wander. Perhaps… there is more out there.

Angela, who just finished her meal now walked out of the base and towards her lab. As she walked down the dirt path Fareeha's shadow caught her eye. She paused her step, tilting her head in question. She had always noticed when the captain dazed off at nothing, always at that same spot of hers too, and for so long it seemed. "What was Fareeha looking at- the environment?" she always wondered, "Well, I guess we are in quite an amazing location to be honest. Though, she doesn't seem the type to be such a nature lover. Or to even take something like beauty into account… then again how would I know!" Well, these thoughts continued to run through Angela's mind. People might believe she were the type to overthink things, or rather, just extremely thoroughly. Her naturally caring characteristic couldn't help- same with her impressively vast curiousness about all things. One thing that was sure, Angela wanted to know more.

The problem is Angela would never approach the captain. Why? Because… well, it's Fareeha Amari. It wasn't that the captain was rude or mean, not at all actually. Amari has always been extremely polite and courteous. The captain never failed to greet the doctor if they happened to be at the same place, on the same mission, or in the same room. But Amari had an intimidating aura about her. Everything about Fareeha exhibited strength and utter independence. Something about her… Angela found unapproachable. Unlike Angela, who seemed to brighten the room with her smile and greetings absolutely everywhere she went; Fareeha on the other hand rarely offered a smile, treating everything around her as if it was a part of her duty.

The doctor bit her lip nervously and clenched her fist with determination, "What am I even afraid of?" she thought to herself. "What could possibly go wrong? She's… just as human as anyone..."Angela gathered her courage and slowly walked up next to the captain, staring off into the distance alongside her, "It's pretty, isn't it? When all is calm like that-" she said softly.

Startled, the captain just barely fidgeted in place. She very much hoped that Angela didn't notice. "Oh, H-hello, Doctor Ziegler."

Angela looked to her and smiled delicately, "Please, just call me Angela. We are partners, no? We've been working together for quite a while now."

Fareeha nodded slowly, it took her a moment to realize what was happening. She hadn't expected anyone to interrupt her thoughts. Besides, no one normally did. "Ah, sure, Miss Angela…" she corrected herself.

The doctor giggled softly, "Always so polite, shall I just call you Captain Amari, then?"

Fareeha's brow rose. Although 'Captain' or simply 'Amari' was what she was usually referred to, for some reason she felt somewhat embarrassed hearing this from Angela at this moment. "Wait, did she say partner? Colleague is more like it…" she thought to herself before speaking up, "Oh, ah, Fareeha is just fine." She nodded at the doctor before turning to look back out towards the hills.

Angela smiled, happy with herself for making some progress. She too looked back out towards the landscape, "Fareeha it is, then." The captain's ears perked at this. Less than a handful of people call Fareeha by her first name, and it's been years since anyone has.

A few minutes passed by, Angela didn't know how to break the silence. And Fareeha simply didn't care too, she easily got lost in her thoughts again. Angela swallowed, gathering a bit more of her courage before speaking up, "You ever wonder what's beyond this?"

"I've already scouted the area," Fareeha replied, just as any skilled soldier would. "On the other side of the hills way over there is a small town. To the right is an open plain. And on the left side is our watch towers, as I'm sure you're aware of," Fareeha stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "They chose a good place for this base, not many citizens around."

Angela laughed a little, shaking her head. "Not beyond here, silly," she replied, "I mean all of this, beyond Overwatch."

This caught Fareeha's attention and she looked over at the doctor who continued to stare off into the beyond. She watched her intently; she could see that Angela's vision went past that of the plains, the towns, and the distant hills. Angela's mind reached somewhere farther, just like hers.

The doctor continued, "It's hard for me to imagine a life outside of Overwatch. This war has been going on for so long… and I've been here about… well I suppose around five years or so before you joined us. But I have faith that one day the war will end… and then what?"

Fareeha continued to watch Angela carefully, silently. She had no idea that Doctor Ziegler had been with Overwatch for so long already. For herself, it had only been a year. The doctor finally looked back at the captain and smiled a bit, "Not much of a talker, are you?"

Amari could only shrug in response. Although thoughts continued to fill her mind, the captain didn't know what to do with them. For her, words do not come out so easily. Angela tilted her head at the captain before speaking up once more, "And what about you? When the war is over… what do you plan to do?"

The captain looked away and she tightened her grip around her folded arms. Angela noticed that Fareeha's already hard expression turned a bit… colder. "I'll go back to Helix Security International, fighting is all I know," she answered. Fareeha's expression somewhat softened as she continued to stare out into the horizon, wondering if that was really what she wanted.

Angela frowned; she didn't like the sound of this at all. Angela Ziegler hated violence with a passion. In fact, she joined Overwatch in order to stop it. "And why did you join Overwatch? Because you like to fight?" she asked with an almost confrontational tone.

"I want to protect those that can't defend themselves. I will protect the innocent." Fareeha said this with utmost confidence, in such a way that Angela truly believed these words with all of her heart. Angela's expression relaxed, she couldn't help but smile at this. 'Protect those that can't defend themselves…' the line echoed in her mind. She intrinsically understood this wish, this desire to help others, this longing to achieve something greater than you are. A newfound adoration for the captain bloomed within her.

"Is… that what they do at Helix?" Angela finally asked.

Fareeha didn't respond. Deep down she knew it wasn't. The captain loved being on the battlefield, it made her feel almost invincible, and better than that- purposeful. And just like her mother she believed in sustaining global peace. Safeguarding AI installation at Helix… wasn't exactly what she had in mind. But what else could she do? "This woman should mind her own business," the captain thought to herself.

The silence caused Angela to bite her lip, she hadn't meant to pry and hoped she hadn't somehow offended Fareeha. The doctor finally spoke up again, "I used to work in medicine you know. I was head of surgery in a hospital back home. But then… my parents were taken in the war…" Fareeha looked back at Angela, as oblivious to emotions as the captain is; even she knew she was being told something… intimate.

The doctor continued, "I just… felt an inherent need to do something more- so I began to research and invent new restorative methods through nanobiology," Angela laughed, "Well, you should know, I patch you up all the time don't I?" Angela smiled at her, "Even if you don't think you need it," she winked.

The captain nodded; she could feel the depths of Angela's desires, for she shared something somewhat similar- a passionate desire of her own. Fareeha's curiosity got the best of her, "Then… you'll continue your research after the war? Or go back to the hospital?"

Angela smiled brightly, both happy and surprised that Fareeha had taken an interest enough to ask, "Well I don't know! It is certainly what I know best. But perhaps, there are more ways than one to protect the innocent, right?"

This thought had never occurred to Fareeha. Being brought up in a militaristic family, she had been raised to believe that the resolution for peace was in fact war. Not even realizing it, Fareeha stared at the doctor with an expression that could only be described as both curious and cautious.

Angela had never seen Fareeha with a face such as this; in fact, she has rarely seen anything outside of the captain's normal confident and collected self. "Hmm, so, I guess she really is only human after all," Angela thought to herself. This fact positively delighted her.

The doctor couldn't help but continue to smile, "Well goodness, I'm sorry, I'm very sure I've talked your ear off by now. I'll let you be. But- it's nice to know there is something softer underneath all that hard armor of yours. This was nice. We should talk more, no?"

Fareeha was speechless; she could only nod slowly. Normally, the captain would have objected to such a comment. The captain soft? Never. "Wait, what did she just… say?" she thought to herself. Once again, Fareeha Amari was caught by surprise by this seemingly intrusive doctor. No one else would ever dare say such a thing to her. Well except for maybe Zaryanova, definitely Zaryanova, but she's a different case entirely.

"Well then, I'm off for now. Until next time _Miss Fareeha_ ," Angela said in an innocent yet mocking tone. Angela, truly happy with herself, walked off humming a beautiful yet bittersweet melody, "Beauty intensifies that moment before dawn…" she sang softly.

Fareeha Amari stared after the doctor. "What… what just happened?" she thought to herself. Although sharp on the battlefield she was rather the opposite with socializing. Slowly but surely a new feeling cultivated within her chest- that of interest and admiration. The corner of her mouth lifted into a small but genuine smile as she continued to watch this strange doctor walk towards the Overwatch lab, "Till' next time… Angela," she whispered to herself.


	2. It Begins

**Part 1**

Fareeha sighed, "I guess it can't be helped," she thought to herself as she put the remaining veggies into the soup she was cooking for that beautifully drunk doctor she had lying in her bed. Just ten minutes prior, Fareeha had to walk the intoxicated and stumbling doctor to her room. "Make me soup, Captain," Angela had said with a wink.

"Jeez, who does that girl think she is anyways? And I keep telling her not to call me Captain… What am I even doing this for?" Fareeha rolled her eyes in defeat, "Then again if I don't she'll get another hangover…" Her mind wandered to the last time Angela was hungover. As rare as it is for the doctor to drink, hungover Angela was NOT particularly fun to be around. Hungover doctor equals grumpy doctor. Grumpy doctor equals… someone for even Fareeha to fear. "Right… so... food for the doctor ASAP," she decided firmly. The winged pilot couldn't help but smile a little, "Well, I guess it's not her fault she's such a light weight..."

Fareeha shook her head, "But really, what the hell am I supposed to do with her?" The captain looked at the spices in her cabinet, literally having no idea what she's supposed to do with them. She could hear a soft chatter- that of Angela talking from her room. About what? She had no idea. Fareeha picked out the salt and pepper and tapped a little into the pot. This being the extent of Fareeha's cooking knowledge she could only shrug. "Ah well... she probably can't taste anything right now," she chuckled to herself before pouring the soup into a bowl and taking it to her room.

Fareeha returned to find Angela laying down right where she had left her, somehow sprawled out in such a way to take over the entire bed. Fareeha let out another sigh and sat down next to the drunk and babbling doctor, "Come on, sit up and eat." As Angela slowly sat herself upright, one of the straps to her well-fitted white tank top fell off her right shoulder. Now noticing Angela's bare and slender collar bone Fareeha blushed, however lightly enough that it would be impossible to see underneath her olive skin. The captain quickly reached out and fixed Angela's top before grabbing the spoon and filling it with soup.

The captain smirked, "Now say 'ah', Doctor," she said as she lifted the spoon towards Angela's mouth.

"H-hey, that's my line" Angela answered. Fareeha just barely smiled as she watched this silly drunk girl open her mouth for her.

Fareeha, with all her might, tried not to notice Angela's cute pink glow spreading across her fair skin. The cause of alcohol- without a doubt. The doctor grinned, "Now what would I do without you, Captain?"

"With all due respect, you'd be sprawled across the floor in a drunken state, I'm sure" Fareeha said. She bit the insides of her cheeks to stop herself from revealing any kind of smile.

The doctor crinkled her nose in denial, making Fareeha's chest ache. "How irritatingly adorable," she thought to herself. Fareeha pushed those thoughts away, "I don't care," she reminded herself.

After finishing the soup, Angela yawned and lay back into the pillows of Fareeha's bed- so comfortably as if it were her own.

This was definitely not the first time Angela has ever spent the night. Fareeha Amari and Angela Ziegler have worked together for a couple years now. After fighting in so many battles a strong bond to form between the two is only natural; this would be true amongst any Overwatch member. However, over the past few months their comradery has evolved into something even more profound.

When time permitted, the two frequently spent their free time together. There has been a number of sleepless nights just lying on the bed. Of who's? It didn't matter. The two inherently enjoyed each other's company. They would talk about absolutely anything that came to mind; battling the sleep away as it knocked on their door up until the very early hours of the morning, before they would finally succumb to sleep's wrath. Nights like these... are simply irreplaceable.

"Hey now open those eyes, before you get all settled you should get cleaned up first," Fareeha told her. The doctor moaned and shook her head, making Fareeha roll her eyes, "You'll thank me in the morning." Angela gave in and nodded, sleepily stumbling over into the bathroom to brush her teeth while Fareeha changed into something more comfortable to sleep in.

When Angela returned, Fareeha threw her a freshly cleaned shirt, "Here… your favorite one."

Angela smiled brightly, undressing right then and there. Fareeha immediately turned to look away and lay down on the bed, "This frustrating woman…" she thought to herself, "No shame…" Now it's not that the captain has never changed in front of others. Of course she has, she has been in a countless number of locker rooms. But this… for some reason she felt like she shouldn't see, and the embarrassment absolutely overwhelmed her.

Angela slipped into bed next to Fareeha. Admittedly feeling much better now, she gave the captain a grateful smile and slid her hand on top of Fareeha's. "Thank you schatz~" Angela said playfully.

Fareeha could feel her cheeks warm up instantly. She quickly moved her hand from Angela's to "itch" the back of her neck and looked away to make sure the doctor didn't notice. "Ah- uh, y-yea anytime, you know that, Angela." Fareeha clenched her other hand into a fist. She felt a war of mixed feelings brewing like a storm inside her chest. Both excited and infuriated, she really, 100%- had no idea what to do with herself.

When Fareeha turned back around, the doctor was already fast asleep. "Thank God," she thought to herself. She couldn't imagine having to bear any more of these inexplicable feelings. Fareeha's heart was already pounding so much that it made it difficult for her to breathe- only pissing her off even more. "I can finish one of Zarya's ridiculous workouts without a hiccup and NOW is the time I can't breathe? What the hell is this...?" she thought in annoyance.

The doctor made a small moan, dreaming, the captain assumed- or perhaps just drunk? It didn't matter. The sound flushed away Fareeha's thoughts, her hard expression smoothing into a very rare site to be seen. She swallowed, sitting back down next to Angela. A very small scar above Angela's brow had caught the captain's eye- she had never noticed it before, even after all these years. Smiling ever so slightly, Fareeha reached out and very carefully pushed the doctor's hair out of her face. "She really is… beautiful…" Fareeha's chest suddenly began to hurt; it felt as if someone was squeezing her heart tightly.

There was no denying it, Fareeha Amari had always cared about this woman and she knew it, but this seemed… different to her. Fareeha leaned down over the doctor's face, unable to continue to push away her feelings. "I wonder… if it's because… I…" The captain hesitated, but for only a second before brushing her lips ever so softly against Angela's; letting her lips linger on hers for a moment that felt like forever. Fareeha's heart finally calmed…in fact…she didn't want to part. When the weight in her chest lifted, Fareeha pulled away. "Good night, Doctor" she whispered.

"I think... I might love her."


	3. She Sings

**Part 2**

Angela bit her lip in anticipation. She hadn't heard from Fareeha in what felt like forever- but was informed she would be "coming back within the hour." Angela looked at her watch for the umpteenth time. They're late. The doctor sat down in front of her computer, attempting to continue her research in order to distract herself- but inherently failing in doing so. She stood up in frustration, "Scheise, where is she...?"

"YO! We be back!" Hana yelled with a laugh as she slammed open the door without a thought, "Gimme a Dew, I'm dyin' for one!"

Angela turned, her eyes immediately locking onto Fareeha's. The captain quickly looked away in embarrassment. What the doctor saw pained her, Fareeha's eye surrounded by a purple-blue and a fairly large cut tracing down the length of her neck. Angela's heart plummeted, a sudden nausea overcame her completely; she seriously thought she was going to be sick.

With a loud hiss of a can Angela snapped back to reality, "Hana don't you dare!" The doctor scolded her in disbelief, "You just got back from a mission! For the love of God _please_ just drink this first." Angela swiftly launched herself towards the Meka pilot, as gracefully as if she were in her winged armor, and threw her one of her specially made health drinks.

"Ew, no way! You can't trick me Ziegler, I've had that before and it's totally gross," Hana replied disdainfully.

"Hana… please," Angela's voice softened with concern.

The pilot frowned but took the drink anyway, "Fine, but I get Doritos after."

Angela smiled victoriously and ruffled the teenager's hair, "Deal."

Hana rolled her eyes and quickly chugged the drink to completion in just a matter of seconds. "Besides, shouldn't you be bothering that Egyptian over there? She took a HUGE beating today. Never saw nothin' like it befo-"

"Not true," yelled Fareeha in a stern voice, cutting Hana off. "She's lying, I had it all under control. They're no match for me," the captain glared at her menacingly.

The teenager smirked, as bold as she was she knew better than to temper with the winged pilot. "Whatever~" Hana replied nonchalantly as she nabbed a few bags of chips and candy before heading to her room, "Laaaater." Without looking back she threw up a peace sign before closing the door behind her.

Angela bit her lip once more; she could feel an intense heat rising inside her- building in her chest and coursing up to her ears. It felt as if her heart were about to burst. Without a single word she walked towards Fareeha and firmly grabbed her hand, quickly pulling her through the halls and into her room.

The captain's heart leapt from Angela's touch. She had ached to see this beloved girl again. She sat down on the edge of her bed silently, continuing to look away as to avoid eye contact with the doctor. Just being in the same room with Angela made the pilot feel infinitely better. Her stress quickly dissipated into nothingness.

An awkward silence filled the room. The captain finally looked up to see Angela's deep blue eyes still on her- it looked as if she were about to cry. Fareeha clenched her fist tightly, an automatic reaction to anything that bothered her. "H-hey… what's wrong now? I'm here." The captain smiled a little, trying to lighten the mood. Keeping the doctor's gaze, Fareeha whispered softly, "Ich bin da."

Angela failed to hold back any longer. She threw her arms around the captain's neck, pulling her tightly against her, "I-I missed you, schatz."

Fareeha could only nod in agreement; feeling absolutely relieved that Angela couldn't see the light blush that formed across her cheeks. Feeling her wall start to crumble she wrapped an arm around the doctor's waist in return. "Everything's ok now," she finally replied.

Angela hesitated before finally letting go of her embrace and standing back up. She looked down at the captain's face, reaching out and using her finger to softly trace Fareeha's wound down her neck. "Does it… hurt?"

The captain scoffed, "Oh come on, yea right" she answered proudly. Angela rolled her eyes, her worried expression quickly turning into something to fear… "I swear I'm going to beat senseless whoever did this to you…"

Fareeha couldn't help but smile, chuckling a bit as she did, "Cute…" she thought. Hearing this from someone who intrinsically _hated_ violence, the statement resonated within her.

"Don't you laugh Fareeha..." she said firmly. "You know I can't stand not being out there on the field with you. I… I was worried, you know… seeing you hurt like this I just want to- I want to… I just want this war to end already!" Angela yelled in frustration. This doctor had the power to make even anger look irresistible.

The captain's wall crumbled just a little bit more. Without thinking she wrapped her arms back around the doctor's waist. Holding her firmly, she swiftly pulled Angela on top of her as she lie back on the bed. Fareeha could only offer a smile. As much as she wanted to comfort Miss Ziegler, she completely lacked the words to do so. Captain Fareeha Amari- never had the words she wanted to say. Strong, confident, and collected in just about any situation, with this girl, for some reason… she always felt at a loss.

Angela's heart melted, her expression instantly softening. She had certainly missed the captain's smile- a rare site to witness to be sure. The smile that Angela knew Fareeha gave only to her and none other. Deep down Angela wanted, hoped, and wished that Fareeha would continue to give solely to her that unique smile- forever. The doctor grinned mischievously, making the captain feel incredibly uneasy, "Now aren't you going to say you missed me too?"

The captain's jaw dropped slightly in disbelief, giving Angela an- 'Are you freaking kidding me?' kind of look. There is no way, no how, Fareeha Amari would ever say something as embarrassing as that. Angela giggled in response; she had always very much enjoyed bullying the poor captain, perhaps a little too much... Though the sound made Fareeha's heart tighten, this beautiful and relentless woman continued to chip away at her wall. "So unfair…how can someone even have such an adorable laugh…" she thought to herself. What a pain.

Angela proceeded with her torture, "…is that… a no…?" she asked in a hurtful tone. She leaned in even closer as she continued to stare at the captain's facial features. Mindlessly brushing her fingers softly across Fareeha's bruised skin before tucking a misplaced strand of hair behind her ear. Even with the frequent bruises and numerous scars, Angela found Fareeha to be incredibly attractive- often mesmerizing, such as now.

Fareeha, however, completely clueless and now entirely aware of Angela's chest pressing against hers, immediately looked away. She could feel her cheeks burning up like fire, "I…that is- I mean…" she stumbled with her words. She hoped to God Angela couldn't feel the way her heart was pounding.

Once again a storm of mixed feelings began to wage war inside the captain's chest, reminding her of the secret kiss she had lay upon this drunken sleeping beauty- that felt like ages ago. "Damn it, stop it Amari. Enough of that. There's no room for it. It's better this way. Stop giving in, stop caring," she thought to herself. Amari was definitely no stranger to incessant thoughts like these. But that's another story entirely.

The captain sighed in defeat. Yea. Who are you kidding? "…You know I did," she finally responded, grudgingly so.

Angela smiled happily, making Fareeha's anger, frustration, worry, and complexities just completely dissolve. "Whatever…makes her happy…I guess…" Fareeha thought, trying to re-collect herself. "Ah- But there's no way a woman like her could love a woman like me. I cause destruction… Angela… restores." The thought irritated Fareeha as she knew it to be too true, "But if I can just... maybe if I…" The familiar sweet sound of Angela's humming suddenly interrupted Fareeha's thoughts.

"You worry me sometimes," mentioned Angela before continuing, "What are you always spacing out about?"

Fareeha frowned, immediately deflecting the question like a true warrior, "And what are _you_ always humming about? It seems to always be the same tune…"

Angela smiled, letting the captain's deviation slide, "Oh- a song my mother used to sing..." she replied, "It's quite comforting, to me."

The winged pilot could only silently tilt her head in question. Exhausted from her mission, she could feel her eyelids weigh heavier by the second. Angela lay her head on Fareeha's chest and closed her eyes before softly singing a bittersweet melody.

 _When color blooms death lurks not far_

 _The warm winds chill_

 _And the trees can only sigh_

 _From green, to red, to yellow…_

From the lack of response Angela opened her eyes to find Fareeha out cold. She laughed quietly, "Ah well…I'm sure she's exhausted, too." Now that Angela was in utter and complete bliss, she too felt fatigue overcome her. The truth was she hadn't slept for days. With her continuous research and uncompromising worry for her team, there was just no way she could allow herself to rest.

Angela could now profoundly feel the captain's strong arms around her. Her heart began to beat rapidly. The extent to which she cared for this woman was so indefinable that it overwhelmed her. How was it possible to care for someone so much? The doctor sighed, knowing she could never ruin what they have. Her fear of losing Fareeha outweighed her desire to have something more. "But this is enough, isn't it?" she thought to herself.

Angela's eyes drifted to the captain's lips. As she looked at them in such longing, the rest of her mother's song came to mind.

 _All the more vibrant_

 _Right before the leaves fall_

 _Beauty intensifies, that moment before dawn_

 _Even in Autumn, it sings._

Angela thoughtlessly bit her lip again, a nervous habit it seems. Very carefully, Angela managed to lean up without waking the sleeping Egyptian. Her lips hovered ever so closely above Fareeha's, trembling in both fear and excitement. Angela paused in hesitation. She knew that if she were to be caught… it could change absolutely everything. The doctor clenched her jaw tightly in frustration; then suddenly relaxed, letting herself give into her temptations. Just this once.

"Forgive me, schatz…" she whispered, before finally pressing her lips gently against Fareeha's. Angela could feel her chest yearn for more, much more; there was no way she could deny it. It just hurt too much. Angela lingered, letting herself fall into this moment; allowing herself to indulge in such a greedy pleasure. When she finally parted, her heart only ached more.

The doctor lay her head back down on the captain's chest. She pulled Fareeha's arm back around her while using her other hand to interlock fingers with her beloved. Finally settled, she closed her eyes.

"It has to be enough… I can't be without her."


	4. They Fly

**Part 3**

Fareeha nodded, confident in her strength she swiftly swooped Angela up in her arms. She smirked, "Hold on tight, Doctor," she warned as she immediately boost up into the air with great speed.

Angela instantly tightened her grip around Fareeha's neck, "Goodness Fareeha, " she exclaimed, "please give me more of a warning than that!" The doctor glared at her as the captain tried very hard to hide her smile.

However proud of her little prank, Fareeha allowed a small chuckle to escape her lips. The winged pilot nodded and quickly slowed her speed to a more comfortable glide, "As you wish, Doctor."

Angela nodded in return, "Good..." she responded, her glare quickly subsiding when she suddenly became very aware of how tightly she was hanging onto the captain's neck. A small blush formed across her cheeks and she loosened her grip. Angela looked down; it was rare for her to be able to overlook her surroundings without the site of her comrades fighting in battle beneath her. The peaceful yet magnificent view intrinsically thrilled her. The doctor bit her lip, now very much enjoying the occasion her childlike glee surfaced; Angela couldn't help but reach out and "boop" Fareeha right on the nose, "Ah, the captain is just so strong, hm?"

Fareeha blushed softly and looked away, "W-well of course, I must be, you know..." the captain responded in almost a mumble. Although embarrassed, she felt a sense of robust pride bloom within her.

Angela giggled; she really did absolutely love watching the captain struggle with her affection. Caught up in the moment the doctor blissfully buried her face into the captain's neck. Fareeha gulped, she felt her heart skip a beat and her arms immediately tightened around Angela in response. "W-where would you like to go?" she finally managed to ask.

Doctor Ziegler took a minute to ponder; her heart was racing from absolute delight and adrenaline. Angela found Fareeha's strength to be irresistibly attractive... her zealous desire yearned for more. Angela nervously bit her lip again. With only one thing on her mind she pressed her lips softly against the captain's neck and whispered in Fareeha's ear, "I think... we should go back... to my room."

Captain Amari couldn't help but moan softly, she clenched her jaw shut as tightly as she could to make sure the sound would not escape. Her heart began to pound and she closed her eyes- at that moment she was entirely grateful that her suit was made of heavy steel or else Angela would surely feel her heartbeat. "U-um, yea... ah sure, i-if you want..." she managed to say before changing her route to the direction of their home.

"Oh? You don't want too?" Angela asked in that playfully hurt tone she seemed to frequently use around Fareeha.

"N-no! T-That's not what I mean!" Fareeha blurted out loudly. The normally smooth captain felt like an idiot... "I mean, of course I do..." she replied in a more dignified tone.

Angela giggled once more, seeing the captain squirm really did energize her... too much so. Angela smiled ever so cheerfully, responding with a musical tone, "good~".

Fareeha landed atop the cliff side in front of their home, without letting Angela down she continued to carry the doctor inside. Fareeha's cheeks were flushing so furiously that she avoided eye contact with Angela at all costs. Now not only was her heart racing but her mind as well, "Why did she want to come back? What does she want to do? Why her room? Was that… a kiss on my neck? No. No way. It couldn't have been." These questions and thoughts continued to flow endlessly through her mind.

Angela's heartbeat quickened, she felt both nervous and excited as they entered her room. Fareeha set Angela down gently on the bed and awkwardly looked away as she clenched her hand into a fist, having no clue what to do with herself. Angela gave a small smirk, she found the -oh so rare- timid captain positively adorable. The doctor glowed with pride, knowing she was the only one who could get Fareeha this way. "Now you won't be able to join me with that suit on you know..." Angela teased.

The captain immediately turned her back to the doctor; she really couldn't handle this embarrassment. In fact, she wasn't used to _ever_ feeling these kinds of things, which only made her feel incredibly insecure of herself. Captain Fareeha Amari- does not get embarrassed. "I-I know that…" she replied as she began to take off each piece of her armor.

Angela watched Fareeha carefully as the captain slowly exposed herself to her. Her feelings of excitement quickly dissipated into feelings of... love. There were random moments where she would fully realize the depths of her care she had for this incredible woman in front of her. And this was one of them. She could remember feeling the very same way the night she had secretly stolen a kiss from the sleeping captain. With that memory, Angela's heart once again began to ache.

Fareeha placed her armor away slowly and carefully, letting herself use this time to regain her composure. Left with a simple white tank and some black running shorts she finally turned back around to the doctor, still completely speechless. "So much for composure..." she thought to herself, irritated. Angela smiled softly and reached out her hand. Fareeha gave her a small smile; grateful for the push she took Miss Ziegler's hand. Gathering all the courage she had, she swiftly climbed on top of Angela, laying on her while still supporting most of her weight.

Unable to avoid it any longer, Fareeha knew she would have no choice but to look at Angela's face directly- an interaction she normally tried to abstain from, as it is much too dangerous. Ever since that drunken night with Angela those months ago- Fareeha knew it would be much safer for her to only gaze at this beloved woman from afar, to adore her from a distance, to forever be an arm's length away. "You're playing with fire…" Fareeha thought to herself as she continued to avert her eyes, "You know this won't be good for you, Amari." Fareeha struggled with her wall. These innate thoughts had taken hold of Fareeha's core long ago, normalizing them into a personal virtue, and creating a barrier of protection that no one could possibly surpass.

Fareeha's internal war was interrupted when she felt Angela's soft fingers suddenly take hold of her chin. Angela tilted the captain's face directly towards hers, only inches away. And in that moment, when Fareeha's eyes locked with Angela's of which were filled with sincere concern- the wall that took Amari so many years to create and sustain, completely shattered in just a matter of a second. Her mind went blank. The captain instantly felt overwhelmed by her affection for this beautiful doctor. The site of Angela's fair skin, her light golden hair and crystal blue eyes, to the curves of her cheek bones and lips… she got lost. Fareeha didn't know if she was staring or just simply stunned. But it felt as if her heart was pulling herself towards this woman. Without thinking, without any hesitation, Fareeha Amari cupped the doctor's cheek as she leaned down and pressed her lips firmly against Angela's.

The doctor closed her eyes. Inherently happy to accept the woman she loved she opened her mouth, getting lost in the sensation when she felt Fareeha's tongue meet hers. As her passion continued to build from deep within, a blanket of warmth swept over her. Angela wrapped her arms back around Fareeha's neck and pulled her in closer. She had waited for this for so long... the loving ache in her heart only grew stronger. Angela had to fight to keep her eyes closed, attempting to hold back the ardent tears that threatened to escape her. Even then a few managed to break through, rolling down the doctor's cheek and over the captain's fingers.

Fareeha's heart continued to pound violently, the weight in her chest was so heavy that it was painful. Fareeha knew she could no longer fight against this. She had imagined this moment countless times. But never believed this day would actually come. Out of breath, Fareeha finally broke the kiss. The captain slid her hand up from the doctor's cheek and into her golden hair, entangling her fingers between Angela's locks as she leaned in even closer to whisper in her ear, "Angela... I'm in love with you, you know..."

That painfully heavy weight...finally disappeared.


	5. The Struggle

**Part 4**

"You fucking idiot," Fareeha punched the training bag with her bare fist. "How could you say that to her? You're an idiot…" she thought as she continued to beat the bag mercilessly, landing every hit with full force. The only way this winged pilot knew how to get rid of unwanted emotions was through working herself down to absolutely no energy, to the point where exhaustion surpassed feeling.

Fareeha Amari just couldn't stop thinking about the previous night when she had embarrassingly confessed her true feelings to Angela. She completely regretted it. She felt completely and utterly exposed. "She must think I'm a fool... what the hell was _I_ thinking..."

The captain moaned, she could suddenly feel the warmth of Angela's tongue against hers and she blushed furiously. Fareeha's fists dropped limply to her sides, her hands relaxing as she began to daze about once again. "She did... kiss back... though..." Fareeha shook her head, her anger reignited and a flare of heat burst throughout her body, pushing her to hit the training bag so hard its chains clanged against the pole. "Impossible. This is ridiculous. You know better than this Amari, there's no love in war." These deep-rooted thoughts returned to her once again, "There's no room for it. _You have no room for it_."

Before Angela could even reply to Fareeha's confession, the Overwatch alarm had rung. Winston had called an emergency meeting and the two gathered at the conference without any second of delay. Matters like these often involved life or death situations. In two days, part of the Overwatch team will be going on a mission to sabotage battle supplies that are on their way to Talon at Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

Fareeha sighed, "It's fine. It's just time to distance that's all. It's the only way. It's for the best. It's just… safer." Amari's uncertainty gave way to fear and she instinctively withdrew into her familiar protective barrier. With every punch her wall became stronger as her muscles became weaker. And slowly but surely her arms grew heavier and heavier. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead, past her eyes and off her chin. When Fareeha fought, she felt utterly invincible. Her anger resided, the numbness set in, and a newfound clarity pushed through her confusion.

The door to the training room suddenly swung wide open and both Angela and Hana walked in. Fareeha's eyes suddenly locked onto Angela's, but for only a moment before looking away. The captain immediately grabbed her towel and wiped the sweat off her brow and neck as she walked out of the room. Angela, who was about to wave, could only stare after the Egyptian as her cute little smile quickly turned into a frown of wonder.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Hana exclaimed, "When I make this sign it means my shield is about to go down- if you don't remember and I get hurt I'ma blame you doc!"

Angela rolled her eyes, "Yes yes dear, I saw. Why on earth do you keep changing your hand signs anyhow?"

"Because! Don'tcha know you're supposed to change up the signs so that the enemies don't learn what they mean?! Sheesh and you're supposed to be the experienced one…"

Angela smiled, a bit surprised and amused that the young pilot would know of such a thing and yet naively believe that she, Angela Ziegler with over ten years of experience on the battlefield- would not, "Well yes, but..."

"Besides, I think this sign totally looks cooler," said Hana, cutting Angela off.

"Aha, there it is. That sounds about right." Mercy thought to herself before speaking up again, "Very well- so this is the sign correct? And this for self-destruct?" she asked as she mimicked the silly signs this teenager came up with.

"Yea! You got it." Hana replied as she gave Doctor Ziegler a thumbs up. The two continued through the gym and into the bot room to practice with the new gestures. Angela did her best, though not very well, to force Fareeha to the back of her mind. They were going into battle tomorrow. Even Angela knew that war must come first. They have to be ready.

"Though I wonder if I should have said something... but I suppose it doesn't matter- now's really not the time, but maybe…" Angela couldn't help but worry. Relationships between Overwatch members are strictly forbidden for a reason. Favoring anyone during battle could cause disastrous results. You have to stick with the plan, the strategy they came up with together. It's for the welfare of the team.

Angela sighed, "Though I hope she knows how I feel..." A light blush formed across her cheeks as she remembered Fareeha's words to her: 'I love you, you know'. A spark of excitement suddenly lit in her heart. Angela couldn't hold in her happiness; a smile bloomed on her face and a small giggle escaped her breath. She would never forget.

Hana looked up at the doctor with a, 'Um, what the hell is wrong with you?' kind of look. But rolled her eyes and decided to leave it alone. "Old people are so weird…" she mumbled to herself.

Angela didn't notice. Completely lost in her thoughts she came to a decision. "It doesn't matter. I just want to be with her, always. I'll let her know tonight!" she thought to herself oh so delightfully. Now finally able to clear her mind and focus on the task at hand, Angela pat the teenager's head and ruffled her hair a bit, "Ready, Hana?" she asked gleefully.

Hana, who was inherently confused by the behavior of this strange older woman that was treating her like a child, could only give the doctor a death glare, "Uh-huh…"

"Hey cap'n, I took the liberty of tweakin' yer armor a bit," said the short little Torbjorn as he jumped onto the seat across from Fareeha.

"Oh? Now what did you do…" Fareeha asked in a near accusatory tone. The winged pilot treasured her Raptora armor as if it were her child. In other words, she didn't like people meddling with it… even 'ingenious' engineers.

"Oh c'mon now, all good things I promise ya."

"It's fine the way it is Torb," she said sternly.

"So stubborn, exactly like yer mother…" he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Fareeha smirked, "Oh? Was she now?"

Torbjorn's eyes widened in alarm, he didn't like the tone of Ana's strong-willed spawn sitting in front of him. "W-well wait now just hold yer horses n' try it out first aw'right? If ya don't like it I can change it back… But jus' listen to me. Yer jet will boost ya up much higher _and_ much faster. I also packed a bit more power into that there wrist rocket of yours. You'll knock them enemies back so far it'd be as if they had wings themselves!" he mentioned with a laugh that roared from deep within his pudgy ball of a belly.

The captain gave a small smile of appreciation; she did like the sound of that. "Interesting, sounds like you finally came up with something useful for me Torby."

"Uh-huh, yea I'm just gonna take that as a thanks, so yer welcome," huffed Torbjorn as he rolled his eyes once more. "Anyways ya oughtta test that out before yer mission tomorra- I mean it, that jet really makes ya fly. With that ya should be able to dodge mostly anything, but that also means havin' to get used to the longer range with them other rocket launchers."

The captain nodded and stood up, "Of course, thank you Torb," she said in a more serious tone as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Torbjorn nodded before grabbing the apple on Fareeha's tray and taking a bite, "G'luck tomorrow, try not to miss me too much." Torbjorn jumped down from the seat, "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta find that other irritatingly stubborn pilot…"

"You ever think that _you're_ the one who's irritating, Torb?"

The engineer shook his head, mumbling to himself without looking back, "Never get any appreciation round' here…"

The captain chuckled, shaking her head before making her way towards the cafeteria exit. It wasn't long before she felt a powerful thump against her back, "Birdy! Excited to team up?" asked Aleksandra Zaryanova in her thick Russian accent.

Fareeha barely let out a cough, trying her best to muffle the sound. "What did I say about slapping me on the back?"

The Russian laughed, "Oho? Too strong for the little bird?"

Fareeha glared at her, "That's not what I meant… and don't call me that…"

As Aleksandra and Fareeha left the cafeteria, Angela happened to walk towards them. "Ah doctor, ready for tomorrow?" asked Zaryanova as she slapped Angela on the back as well. Although quite fit, the slender doctor couldn't help but stumble forward from the force of the impact. The amused captain had to bite the insides of her cheeks to stop herself from revealing a smile.

"But of course! As always." Angela responded with that musical voice of hers. She gave a tender smile and looked towards the captain, "I'll have my eye on you."

Fareeha's heart tightened from the doctor's words. However she kept silent, refusing to make eye contact she cast her glance aside. Amari knew of the potential dangers from looking into this beautiful woman's eyes, just like the other night.

Zaryanova gave a booming laugh, "I have no doubt. With the others gone you'll only need to cover Hana and us. I wonder if our winged pilot here will be able to deliver enough damage without the others…"

Fareeha Amari finally interjected, scowling all the while, "Of course I will," she said adamantly. The captain was never one to stand by idly rather than protect her pride.

Zaryanova smirked, "Oh I'm only kidding little bird," she teased. Aleksandra has always enjoyed getting under the captain's skin. Only a very few number of people can manage to do this to Fareeha, or perhaps just a very few number of people are actually willing to test her. Although a more recent friendship, the two got along incredibly well. This was most likely due to their shared training; they have spent hours on end constantly pushing each other to their physical limits.

Angela bit her lip nervously, knowing it was now or never. She reached out and softly placed her hand on Fareeha's arm, "By the way, do you have a bit of time later? I was hoping to go over something with you…"

Fareeha flinched unexpectedly, quickly taking a step back as she retreated from Angela's touch. "I, um, actually can it wait? Zarya and I are about to train."

"We are? Oh- right," said Aleksandra with a confused frown. She looked at the winged pilot in bewilderment before quickly beaming at Angela with her normal bright smile, "Ah! That's right- with how often she wants to train I tend to forget these things… good, let's get to it."

Fareeha nodded in relief. The captain gulped, gathering her courage and hardening her wall before finally forcing herself to look at Angela directly. She gave the doctor a small nod. "Sorry, next time," she said curtly before quickly walking ahead. "Come on Russian let's get this done," she ordered without looking back.

Zaryanova looked after Fareeha in wonder and then back to Angela, "Well then, you should get some very good rest. Be ready tomorrow Angela, I'll be counting on you."

Angela could only nod, offering a poor excuse for a smile. "Of course, you too- don't train too hard now, you don't want to be sore tomorrow," she warned. The doctor couldn't help but stare after Fareeha with deep concern. This has never happened before. And she never would have thought Fareeha would ever back away from _her_ like that…

Zaryanova kept her eyes on the doctor, tilting her head in careful curiosity. Although big and ferocious like the Siberian bears she supposedly fights, she is also incredibly perceptive and empathetic. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Amari doesn't overdo it," said Zarya as she gently put a hand on the doctor's shoulder.

With this the doctor snapped back to reality, "Ah, yes, thank you Zarya, goodnight then." Aleksandra gave a small wave before turning to follow the captain that was now nowhere to be seen.

Angela sluggishly walked back to her room. She could feel her worry, anxiety, and uncertainty, surge throughout her chest and make way into her heart. Her ears felt hot, her mind light- headed. "What was… that about…? Is she avoiding me?" Angela thought to herself. Her mind began to race, "Does she… regret what happened? Was she just caught up in the moment? Maybe she… doesn't actually love me."

"So Birdy, are you going to tell me what the hell happened back there?" Zaryanova asked when she finally caught up to Fareeha.

"Hm? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ha, of course you don't. Look, you know I won't pry but just don't be stupid alright? I don't know what the hell you did but the doctor didn't look so good back there."

Fareeha's heart twinged with guilt, "Damn," she thought to herself, "I hope she's okay..." The captain shook her head, snapping herself out of another daze. "Is that so? I didn't notice… Torbjorn made some adjustments with my armor so I want to test it out before we go into battle tomorrow," she said nonchalantly, "Will you help me out?"

Aleksandra smirked at Fareeha's reaction, but let it go for now. "Yes yes, just tell me what do then," she said before taking out her particle cannon.

The captain grinned mischievously, instantly using her jet pack she boost right up into the air. And boy, did it go higher. She used her wrist rocket to launch a concussive blast that hit the ground in front of Zaryanova- making the Russian fly back so far that she activated her barrier to protect herself from hitting the wall behind her. "Shit, you could have warned me you know!" Aleksandra yelled angrily.

Fareeha couldn't even help but laugh hysterically. She swiftly dropped back to the ground, landing as if it was nothing and laughing all the while. "Oh, wow, that was impressive. Torbjorn really did pack a punch into this thing. I have to remember to actually thank him next time I see him."

Zaryanova shook her head, frowning at the winged pilot, "I could have gotten hurt- not exactly the best idea before battle."

The captain smirked, "Oh? Did the little bird hurt the big bear?"

Aleksandra laughed at this, she slapped the captain on the back- though much harder than usual. "Careful now," the Russian grinned happily.

Fareeha smiled genuinely in return, letting a few more laughs escape her breath. In the air she had completely forgotten about her troubles. Now back on the ground she could feel them creep back to her. "Hey…" she started off softly, her voice quickly dissipating into thin air.

Zaryanova stayed silent for a moment before pushing the captain a bit more, "What is up?"

"Well… I know part of the plan is to put your barrier on me when I'm in the air… but… with these new adjustments… I'm more… you know, evasive…"

Aleksandra could already tell where this conversation was going. She decided to help the 'emotionless' captain out a bit, "Ah that's true! Now I can put the barrier on the doctor more often, this will be very good for us."

Fareeha perked right up, with just a bit too much excitement for her liking, "Yea! I- I mean," Fareeha cleared her throat, regaining her composure. "You know, the healer is the core of the team…"

Zaryanova smirked, "How noble."

Fareeha punched Aleksandra's arm instinctively, "Oh shut up, it's for the best of the team."

Zaryanova grinned, "Of course, of course."

Fareeha's thoughts drifted once again to Angela's lips. The captain looked away, blushing lightly. She shook her head, still attempting to push those feelings away. "Anyway, thanks for helping me out- I better be off," she said as she began walking away.

Aleksandra watched Fareeha walk a few meters before finally calling out to her in a more serious tone, "Even if we are fighting a war, you're allowed to be happy too, Amari."

Fareeha paused her step, letting Aleksandra's words sink in for a moment before continuing to walk towards her room. War, although the perfect excuse, deep down Fareeha wasn't sure if that was the real issue. "Happiness…" she thought to herself, "That's not what I'm worried about…"

"No. I deserve an answer," thought Angela as she got up from bed. Unable to get even a wink of sleep she finally made herself walk to Fareeha's room. The doctor lightly tapped on the door. No response. Angela looked at her watch; "She wouldn't be asleep yet… she must still be out training." The doctor shook her head, feeling concerned yet angry all at the same time. "She's going to be sore tomorrow…" she thought disapprovingly.

At that moment Angela heard footsteps coming her way. Fareeha turned the corner to see Angela standing by her door, "Shit" she thought to herself. "A-Angela… shouldn't you be resting for tomorrow?" she asked, continuing to avoid eye contact.

"And shouldn't you?" Angela asked calmly with just a hint of frustration in her voice.

Fareeha just shrugged, "I… had to test a few things, ah- did you need something?"

Angela sighed, "I just… want to talk about last night."

The captain felt a sudden urgent panic in her core- it absolutely hurt. "Right, can we just forget about that? Let's just pretend it didn't happen. We can go back to the way it was before, right?"

Angela's heart dropped, she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. That inherently pure bliss she had felt the other night was so suddenly snatched away from her. Her hopes, desires, and amorous affection, got completely stepped on by the woman who was supposed to be by her side forever. Angela didn't know it was possible to feel a pain such as this. A wave of sorrow washed over her, crashing into feelings of sudden betrayal, "How could she do this to me?" she thought to herself.

Angela finally spoke up again, "You just want to… forget about it? But you told me you-"

Fareeha Amari's fear jumped the gun once again, interrupting Angela mid-sentence. "I don't know I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean it, " she blurted out harshly, the wall around her heart growing stronger with each word. "I don't want to discuss this. Let's just focus on tomorrow. That's our job."

Angela was speechless; she had never seen this side of Fareeha before. Nor has she ever heard her precious pilot sound so cold, not to her. The captain finally looked up to meet Angela's eyes. What she saw? She wasn't sure. If it was hurt or anger, she really couldn't tell. But she knew she was completely at fault. A horrible guilt took hold of her, "Let's… do well tomorrow… yea?" Fareeha tried to offer a smile, but her brow only revealed that of severe confliction.

Angela could only nod in agreement. At the end of the day, she knew Fareeha was right. Fighting in battle is simply their duty. Although upset, disappointed, and exceptionally hurt, she undoubtedly understood the definition of duty. Overwatch was more than just their job; they have dedicated their lives to the people. She could hear Fareeha's words come to mind, "I _will_ protect the innocent." And there was no way Angela could argue with that. The two stood in silence; both swept up in their own thoughts.

"G-goodnight, try to get some sleep…" Fareeha finally said softly before opening the door and quickly shutting it behind her. She quickly stripped to her undergarments and lay down on the bed. The captain put her hands over her face before clenching them into tight fists of anger. "Amari, you're such a fucking idiot… she must definitely hate you now." Frustrated with her wall, she suddenly felt the impulse to go workout, to fly, to fight.

Fareeha's fear of ultimately losing the one she loves so truly, so immeasurably, with every fiber of her being- made her push away the only woman she has ever felt this way for. Captain Fareeha Amari just didn't know how to be vulnerable. She would never let that happen, or even open up a chance for it- at least not until now. "This is why you love from afar. No, this is why you don't love at all." With that thought Fareeha could feel that familiar heavy weight building back up inside her chest. It made it difficult for her to breathe. She finally loosened her fists, moving her hand to her chest and clasping at her arduous burden. Fareeha opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, "I just don't know what to do."

In that moment, Fareeha Amari truly felt like a very little bird.


	6. The Battle

**Part 5: The Battle**

Aleksandra rested her arm on top of her cannon before recapping their battle strategy, "Just stick to the plan. Pharah, signal when your barrage is ready and I'll launch the gravity bomb. I'll have my energy barrier on you but it won't last long, so immediately get into cover once it's over." When it came to battle, Aleksandra Zaryanova instinctively went into auto-leader mode; casting orders, tactics, and advice of all sorts like it was second nature.

The winged pilot looked at Aleksandra, her brow bent with adamant determination. "I told you I don't need it, just keep it on Mercy," she said in a voice that sounded more like a command than a request.

Surprised, Angela discreetly glanced over at Fareeha in wonder. Although she tried to understand where Fareeha was coming from last night, she still felt incredibly hurt from what happened. In fact, she was up for most of the night tossing and turning, unable to get any sleep as her mind buzzed with thoughts of Fareeha. Unable to see Fareeha's intentions clearly, Angela's trust in the captain now somewhat wavered. "Does she love me or not?" she thought to herself, a thought that repeated endlessly throughout the night.

Aleksandra rolled her eyes in frustration, "Now's not the time to be her hero," she snapped at her. Zaryanova had been noticing how her dear little bird has been flying a bit closer to Angela for quite a while now. Although she didn't care one bit of the extent, there was no way she would allow anything to mess up a battle. There are lives on the line.

"W-what? What are you even talking about? The doctor is literally our lifeline," Fareeha responded as she tried to hide her fluster by emitting an even louder (and angrier) voice.

The comment went right over Hana's little head, and she instead took notice of something completely different. "Oh my god that pun though," she laughed.

Although Fareeha was quite glad to have the attention off her, Aleksandra was certainly not pleased. "Come now little one get your head in the game," said the Russian as she gave Hana a stern frown.

Angela couldn't help but giggle, she covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to muffle the sound as best she could, "Sorry, I love puns..."

Fareeha shook her head, forcing herself to hide a smile. "Ah, that giggle again…" she thought to herself before clenching her fist and thinking, "Stop."

Hana's ears perked right up, "Ohh game?! I like the sound of that. What do I win?" A smirk formed across her face; she had one of those competitive evil grins she would often get while gaming during her professional career.

Zaryanova only continued to scowl at Hana, her frustration escalating by the minute, "Now's not the time. Be serious."

"Oh my god fine relax, we've got this already we went over the plan like a gazillion tiiiimes," the teenager complained. Angela gave Hana a gentle and motherly 'do what your told' kind of look- even though she knew Hana definitely had a point. When Winston called the meeting the team had gone over different plans, debating for hours on end until they came to an agreement and all was sealed. There's not a hole in the strategy.

Fareeha completely ignored her and continued to argue, "Look if any of us get hurt we count on her to heal us. You know they'll be targeting her."

The bickering between the bird and the bear only continued; the two always believed that they knew more of warfare than the other. While Fareeha has extensive experience fighting in the Egyptian army and working her way up its ranks, Zaryanova too had years of experience fighting for Russia's Defense Forces. Their arguing occurs so often that the rest of the Overwatch team just lets them go at it until it's finally over. The two are much too proud, but they respected each other for it.

"If we kill them first we won't need healing," Zaryanova counter-replied before turning to Angela, "Mercy make sure you boost her damage. That should be enough to severely hurt them enough to die or flee." She then turned to Hana, " we'll need you to scout for that sniper; codename Widowmaker. If she's there, you're the only one here who has the mobility to get to her quickly and withstand her damage. She's got a one hit kill. She's deadly, so be careful."

"Pfft, I can handle it, what damage can she really do to me? I've got my baby Mekabunny," said Hana as she pat the arm of her recently polished mech.

Fareeha clenched her fist tightly, reminding herself not to let her emotions get the best of her. Regaining her control she said in a calm and serious tone, "She killed my mother. Don't take her lightly. She can still break that precious mech of yours."

This caught Angela's attention and she looked over at Fareeha directly, silent but worried. Fareeha had never talked about her mother before. She knew she had been a former Overwatch member, but that was at least a decade before she had joined.

Hana could only nod, twirling her hair nervously; she knew that perhaps sometimes she really ought to learn how to keep her mouth shut. Aleksandra disrupted the silence, "This is why we follow the plan. Don't lose sight."

The captain nodded, gritting her teeth she knew Aleksandra was right. Angry and frustrated with herself, her mother's words came to mind, "There is no love in war." This was a phrase she often heard when she was very small, whenever her mother was actually around.

Zaryanova nodded in return. "Let's get into position," she said before walking off and carrying her large cannon on her shoulder as if it weighed nothing. With that the team finally disbanded, Hana jumped into her MEKA unit and flew up onto one of the nearby buildings.

As Angela was about to launch herself up towards Hana, she heard Fareeha call out to her, "Doctor." She turned to find the captain looking directly at her, with that naturally tenacious look of hers. Angela had always found this particular expression to be extremely attractive, she had never met anyone that looked as determined and purposeful. Everything about Fareeha exhibited strength, inside and out. From her unswerving posture, sharp brow, and those forthright bold eyes, Angela could feel a sudden heat bring warmth to her cheeks.

"I'll be watching over you," said Fareeha in a matter-of-fact tone. As conflicted as the captain may be, her desire to protect Angela Ziegler would never falter. Fareeha Amari, would always be there if needed- distantly by her side.

This only made Angela's cheeks burn more now; worries forgotten, she inherently believed in Fareeha's words. Lost only for a moment she finally spoke up, "H-hey now, I believe that's my line." Fareeha gave her a small but confident smile before putting on her helmet and boosting up into the air to move into position. It is time.

"From the shadows…" said a voice that sounded like death itself. Hana turned around to find a tall dark figure in black robes shooting right at her with two enormous shotguns. "Perhaps waiting for someone?" the hooded figure asked in an amused tone.

"Shit, Reaper! They know we're here!" yelled Hana through her headset device. She immediately activated her defense matrix, blocking the bullets coming at her as she boost right into her enemy and knocking him right off the building. She jumped down to follow the ghost of a man that was now in wraith form. Angela, who was hiding in a room just underneath the meka pilot instantly cast her healing beam while doing her best to stay out of sight.

From atop the building directly across the road Fareeha boost up into the air in order to scout the rest of the area. "There, around the corner. That pig is on the supplies. His little friend behind it," she said as she began launching her rockets at the gigantic hog. The hog threw out a hook right at her, but with her increased jet capabilities she was just too far for its reach. The scrawny rat of a person began lobbing his grenades towards her, however unable to reach as well they hit the ground and bounced their way towards Aleksandra instead.

"Right, of course Talon would hire those two," said Zaryanova as she put up a barrier around herself to prevent the incoming grenades from hitting her. This definitely wasn't the first time Talon has hired Junkrat and Roadhog to do their bidding. Addicted to chaos and destruction the two became well known for their crime sprees. Where there is a hog, you can guarantee a rat.

Aleksandra walked in and out of the enemies view, doing her best to gather damage and convert it into energy. She too began to lob balls of energy in their direction, "Let them come, we'll choke them here. Stay on Reaper and cover Mercy."

"You got it," Hana responded, not that she would ever let an enemy get away anyways. The teenager smacked her gum loudly, blowing a large pink bubble and letting it pop right in front of the microphone of her headset. Chewing gum has always helped her concentrate. To her, this was just another level to beat.

"Oh Doc… come out come out wherever you are…" the shadowy figure chuckled evilly as he continued to glide through the air while Hana's bullets went right through him. Hana only continued to shoot, attempting to catch Reaper the very moment he materializes into his solid form.

"Any sign of the sniper?" Zaryanova asked as she continued to launch her cannon.

The captain shook her head, "Not that I can see…" Fareeha continued to scan the area. She felt a tremendous desire to go out and search for Widowmaker alone. The depths to which she wanted to avenge her mother was immense, almost unbounded. _She_ wanted to be the one to end this murderer's life, or at the very least- bring her to justice. However deep down she knew she had to stick to the plan... for her thoughts drifted to Angela. She could never abandon the team. "They're about to turn the corner, how much longer for your graviton surge?" she yelled to Aleksandra.

"I have quite a ways to go… I'll throw my barrier on you, so get in there!" Zaryanova yelled.

Fareeha nodded, she looked over to make sure Angela was safe before swiftly dropping to the ground just ahead of Zaryanova and launching her rockets directly at the obese pig. Roadhog threw out his hook once again and Aleksandra quickly activated her barrier onto the captain, causing the hook to bounce right back at him. Roadhog immediately took out his Scrap Gun and began firing at her. Junkrat also launched his grenades at the winged pilot, however only to be consumed by the barrier.

"Watch it, it's going down," Aleksandra warned her. The barrier disappeared and the captain was hit with one of Roadhog's blasts of shrapnel- most of which repelled off of Fareeha's Raptora suit. But a single fragment dug its way deep into Amari's cheek. The captain boost high up into the air once again. While clenching her jaw tightly she pulled out the piece of metal that was stuck in her skin. She threw it aside and used the back of her hand to wipe off the blood that was now streaming down her face before continuing her rocket attacks.

"Shit, I can't use my boost or my matrix!" Hana exclaimed. Panicked, she began button mashing through the controls, trying to make any of them work. Ah, such a gamer at heart.

"How unfortunate, I wonder why," said Reaper in an almost sarcastic tone. The figure dropped his shotguns only to pull out two more. He shot at her right side, causing a massive amount of damage to Hana's mech.

"Looked like you were struggling, you ought to thank me Reaper," said an unfamiliar female voice. Hana looked over to her left side to find a woman with purple streaks running through her dark brown hair and shooting at her with what appeared to be a fully automatic machine pistol.

Reaper smirked, not that anyone could have noticed it for being hidden underneath his skull of a mask. "You wish, Sombra," he said in his naturally raspy voice.

Hana immediately began shooting at her. But Sombra completely disappeared right before her eyes only to reappear next to Reaper and firing at the Meka pilot once again.

"W-who is that?" Angela asked without receiving any reply. Never in her years at Overwatch has she seen this woman before. The doctor had no choice but to come out of hiding to repair the mech. She knew that if Hana were forced to abandon it the young pilot would be wiped out in an instant. Angela spread her mechanical wings to launch herself towards the teenager, but they just wouldn't let her fly. "What? My wings aren't working," she exclaimed to the others. She quickly ran towards Hana only to get caught in one of Junkrat's steel traps. "Scheise!" the doctor struggled with the trap. The sharp edges cut deeply into the doctor's ankle. Unable to break free, she ignored it and cast her healing beam upon Hana, praying that it would be enough to withstand the two enemies.

Although Zaryanova was unable to activate another barrier so soon, her cannon was now powerfully charged. "I'll hold these two off," she yelled, knowing that Fareeha would be on the case without a moment to spare.

The captain used her concussive blast to knock both Reaper and the mysterious female away from Hana. All of a sudden the woman completely disappeared into thin air once again. "What the…" she thought to herself before speaking up to warn the others, "Keep your eye out, that woman keeps vanishing." She began launching her rockets at Reaper, ushering him to move towards the payload of supplies.

Hana attempted to use her boost again; she abruptly and unexpectedly burst forward through the air. Regaining control of her mech she made her way in front of Zaryanova who was getting drowned relentlessly by grenades and shrapnel. Hana put up her defense matrix, eating up all of the incoming projectiles.

"It's now or never," Aleksandra yelled, "While we have Hana's matrix. We're in position. Let's go."

"We won't have a healer," said Fareeha in a serious tone. Her vision moved towards Angela, who was now attempting to pry off the trap with her bare hands. Fareeha's heart twinged, a pain instantly sprouted in her chest, deeply taking root and rapidly growing as each second passed.

"We don't have a choice!" Hana yelled, "They're dangerous, we have to do it _now_." There was a severe sense of urgency in her voice. Never before has she felt utterly helpless inside her cherished Mekabunny. She wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

The captain on the other hand wanted more than anything to swoop down to Angela and break her free from the trap. She was thoroughly torn. She knew this could be their only chance to go through with the plan and ultimately defeat their foes. Fareeha clenched her fist, "For the best of the team," she reminded herself. The captain lowered herself back onto the porch of the building to get into position. She took aim at the supply load and gave Aleksandra the signal.

Zaryanova immediately launched her graviton surge, pulling Junkrat, Roadhog, and Reaper all together and surrounding them with a large globe of blue energy. "Fire at will!" she yelled before activating her barrier around Fareeha.

As the captain was about to use her barrage, a glimmer of bright purple caught her eye. A familiar tall blue figure walked out of the door from one of the distant buildings. Fareeha grit her teeth, "Widowmaker…" she snarled. There was no doubt about it; her purple suit has always shimmered in the sunlight.

"What are you waiting for?!" yelled Zaryanova who began to unleash a powerful stream of energy from her cannon.

The captain froze, noticing that the sniper's rifle was not aimed at her- but at Angela. "No… she can't," she said to herself.

Widowmaker smirked, "I see you," she whispered softly. If silk had a sound it would be her voice. Her eye focused straight down the scope of her sniper rifle, taking aim at the helpless and exposed doctor. Her hand tightly gripped the base of her rifle with one finger over the trigger. "A single death can change everything…" she said before pressing down on the trigger with utmost confidence.

Without a second thought Fareeha launched her concussive blast against the wall next to her, forcing herself to fly back in front of Angela at top speed.

"No!" Angela screamed, "I can't use my-"


	7. That First Encounter

**Pharmercy – Part 6**

With hair ties dangling from her mouth the young blonde teenager began to smooth back her hair. Catching a glance at her wristwatch she sighed, "Shoot, I should go back soon…" she thought to herself before grabbing the ties and placing her hair in a high ponytail. She used her hand to wipe the sweat off the back of her neck and then dried it off on her shorts. Although the day was finally starting to cool off, the sun still seemed to heat up everything around her. The girl continued walking down the dirt path, observing her surroundings as she went. "From green, to red, to yellow…" she sang softly. She let out another sigh, "Everything just looks brown… not exactly the most modern of places either… I miss home…"

"Aha! Gotcha!" a childlike voice boomed from across the road. Curious, the teenager walked over to the gated area. She rest her arms on the fence and scanned the enclosure, it looked to be something like a park- a bare one, really. There was just a worn down climbing structure with a few trees here and there. Only a single child was around, a small girl with dark olive skin and short jet-black hair that barely reached her shoulders. The teenager rested her chin on her arms as she watched the little one play.

The child couldn't have been more than half the teen's size. She had a slingshot in her right hand. And using the other she took out a rock from her short's pocket. She took aim at a nearby tree and shot at it, "Bam!" she yelled at the tree.

The teenager couldn't help but laugh to herself. "Well isn't she just full of energy," she thought, "And such a tomboy... cute kid." She took another look around, "I wonder where her parents are…"

The little tomboy, being entirely too focused on her shooting skills had not a clue that anyone was watching. She zoomed across the park and back again, shooting her slingshot at seemingly random places as she ran.

"Goodness, she's not even looking where she's going… that kid is just going to fall…" the teenager thought as a small frown of concern formed on her face. And just as expected, only moments later did the child hit her foot on a branch and stumble to the ground. Before the teenager could even say a word the child hopped right back up again. Without even looking at her newly scraped knee she ran to the other side of the park once more. The teenager's concerned look turned into a smile, "Huh… but I have to admit, she does have endurance. She really is a scrappy one." The teenager noticed the green and brown marks that covered the child's clothes, "No wonder she's so dirty," she thought.

The little girl took out another rock and looked around as she tried to find her next prey. Her eyes squinted in concentration, scouting her territory for a worthy opponent. A rather large black beetle caught her eye. It was about the size of a coin and it happened to be hanging out on the ground just minding its own business. The child grinned, she pulled back the strap of the slingshot as far as she could and took aim. She breathed in, then out, and let go. The rock flung out into the air, crashing down onto the beetle and hitting the dirt with a thud. "Dead!" the little tomboy yelled happily with a bit of a smirk on her face.

The teenager's expression instantly turned back into a frown- a much angrier one at that. "Hey!" she screamed out to the child, "You shouldn't do that." She bit her lip, she hadn't meant to interfere but she couldn't just stand by idly either. Cautious, she looked around again to see if any adults were nearby before walking into the park towards this little scoundrel of a child.

The little girl looked over to see a tall young blonde walking towards her. She had never seen someone with such fair skin and light hair, which just made her rare blue eyes stand out even more. "Whoa she's… really pretty," the small girl thought to herself. Although somewhat scared, she clenched her fist and frowned at the stranger, "Y-you can't tell me what to do."

The teenager folded her arms and frowned down at the child, "You shouldn't hurt living creatures." Although she knew it _probably_ wasn't her place, she just couldn't help herself. Her mouth opened before she could even think about it. She intrinsically believed that all life should be valued.

The small child could only tilt her head; she had an extremely confused look on her face. She looked down at the now squished beetle then back up at the teenager with an incredulous look on her face. "But… it's a bug," said the child who clearly had no idea what this crazy blonde girl was talking about.

The teenager bit her lip, perhaps she was being just a little silly… but she felt an inherent need to make her understand. Her expression softened and she kneeled down on one knee in order to get to the child's eye level. "It's still a living thing… and completely harmless to you too. Don't you think it deserves to live out its life? Just as you. We should care for all things, no matter how small."

"Care for all things…" the young child whispered to herself as she looked away. She took a moment to let the teenager's words sink in. The expression on her face clearly showed that the wheels in her mind were turning as she attempted to make sense of it all. She finally spoke up again, "But why care? Mom says there's no love in war."

The teenager was taken aback by this, being both concerned and upset she frowned once more. "And what does your father think about that?" she asked.

The little tomboy shrugged, "I don't got one; he died in the war." The child went silent for only a moment before speaking up excitedly with a wide smile on her face, "See my mom fights in the war! They say she's real good too. I'm gonna be just like her!" She then pointed to the beetle, "That's why I gotta train now. So I can fight in the war too!"

The teenager's anger instantly dissolved into empathy, "Strong kid..." she thought. With a change of heart she could only smile warmly now, "Is that so? You know many people fight in war _to protect_ those they love," she told her.

The little girl could only nod slowly as she tried to understand this new concept. "To protect those… I love?" she thought to herself before speaking up again, "You think mom fights… to protect me? Maybe that's why she's always gone."

Not knowing anything about her mother, the teenager didn't know what to say. However she would rather encourage the child than anything else, "I'm sure that is why." A bit of red suddenly caught the teenager's eye, noticing that blood was now starting to drip down the little girl's knee from when she had fallen earlier. "Doesn't your knee hurt?" she asked.

The tomboy looked down at her knee and shrugged, "I guess, not really. Ya gotta be tough to fight."

The teenager laughed at this, "Well I suppose that's true… you're quite the tough little one aren't you?"

The tomboy frowned at the stranger, "I'm not little… I'm big and strong." The small girl then proceeded to punch the teenager's arm.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" she asked. The teenager sighed, "I'm not getting through to her… this violent little thing…" she thought.

The little one smirked, "Told'ja I'm strong."

The teenager tried her best to hide her smile, not wanting to insult the young girl any further. The punch didn't hurt at all, she was just too little- but that wasn't the point. "Ah I'm sorry, yes of course, strong indeed," said the teenager as she began to rummage through her bag, "But really, don't go around hitting people, it's not okay."

Being the curious child she is, the youngster bobbed her head up, down, and side to side as she attempted to look inside the bag. "Hey, what'cha doing?" she asked.

The teenager pulled out a small first aid kit. She took out one of the bandages and some ointment, "Let's get your knee cleaned up okay? In order to be strong you'll have to take care of yourself too."

The youngster wasn't entirely sure what to make of her words, but if it helped her to become strong she was definitely willing to concede. She plopped down on the ground with her knees bent, facing them up towards this funny stranger.

The teenager took off the cap of the ointment, "Now this is going to sting, but only for a couple seconds, ok?"

The little one nodded silently. The teenager did her best to apply the ointment as delicately as she could onto the child's knee. However the little one immediately crinkled her nose. She tried her best not to show that it hurt but the teenager noticed it anyways, "Doesn't feel so nice, does it?" she asked her, trying to prove her point.

The child looked away and clenched her jaw, her pride would never allow her to admit it she was wrong. However she seemed to understand and she finally murmured a soft apology, "Sorry…"

The teenager smiled warmly, "You're forgiven." As the ointment did its work the child could feel the pain begin to subside. The teenager put a bandage on top of her scrape. "There, all done, feels better now doesn't it?" said the teenager with a smile, "If you don't take care of it, it'll just get infected and get worse. Then you won't be able to train at all!"

"Oh… yea okay I see," answered the child triumphantly, now understanding what the teenager had meant. So many lessons learned in one day, the little one couldn't help but smile happily. It made the teenager's heart melt.

Happy with the progress she made, the teenager reached out and ruffled the little girl's hair. Noticing that a piece of grass had gotten stuck in the midst of her locks, she could only smile and shake her head as she took out the blade of grass and let it fall to the ground. The teenager then sat right down in front of the small girl and crossed her legs, "So then- you're going to fight honorably, right?" the teenager asked her.

The child tilted her head once more, "Honorably?"

The teenager nodded, "Even if you're tough your knee still hurt didn't it? You don't want others to feel that do you? Especially those who can't defend themselves- just like that bug. And me… for that matter… are innocent bystanders. They need to be protected, not picked on."

The little girl nodded slowly once again, slowly but surely she began to understand what this nice stranger was getting at. The child smiled proudly, "I can do that! I can protect those that can't defend themselves! Ohhh, then I'll be a hero, right?"

The teenager smiled back at her, that's exactly what she wanted to hear, "Why yes, I suppose that's right! That is what heroes do."

The child stood up and raised her clenched fist with determination, as if showing the world that she was ready to begin her quest to reach her new and honorable goal. "I guess I am a little small now… but soon I'll grow big and strong. Then I can protect you too!"

The teenager laughed at this, "I have no doubt. And if you fall, I'll patch you right back up again."

The child grinned, "Deal!"

The teenager caught another glance of her wristwatch. "Scheise, I completely forgot," she said under her breath before looking back up at the child. "Ah I'm sorry, I really have to get going."

The little one tilted her head at the teenager with a bit of a disappointed look on her face, "Oh… you can't stay and play?"

"Unfortunately, my parents are waiting for me- I'm already really late," responded the teenager as she picked up her bag and stood up.

The little one nodded, "Oh, yea okay. Can we play later?"

"I'm not sure- I'll be going back to my country soon," the teenager responded while dusting off the back of her shorts.

The little girl smiled, "Oh, so that's why you talk funny. I thought it was kinda weird… well ok, bye then Miss."

The teenager rolled her eyes but smiled, "Hey… you'll… be alright here by yourself?" she asked her. There was no way she could possibly leave this child here without making sure.

The little one nodded again and gave a thumbs up, "I'm nearby."

Happy to hear this, the young blonde smiled warmly and placed her hand on the child's head. "Alright then," she responded, "Take care of yourself, so you can get big and strong for me," she winked.

The child grinned, "I will! I can do it!" The child grabbed the teenager's other hand and shook it awkwardly- yanking her hand up and down, "Bye Miss!"

The teenager laughed, squeezing the little one's hand softly before letting go and waving her final goodbye. "A hero huh… such a funny kid… I wonder how she'll be one day," she thought as she briskly walked in the direction of the now extremely late meeting with her parents. Happy with her random encounter, she couldn't help but smile all the way back.

As soon as the stranger left, the child immediately pulled out her slingshot once again. The little sharpshooter quickly became distracted by all of the potential targets around her. The world was her playground. And one day, she wanted to be strong enough to defend it.


	8. The Risk

**Part 7**

When her eyes finally opened only a blurry formation filled her view. Instinctively she tried to move, causing an inexplicable pain to pulsate and attack every nerve in her body. Fareeha immediately immobilized and closed her eyes. She grit her teeth and took a steady deep breath until the agonizing affliction somewhat passed. When she opened her eyes again her vision became clear and a beautiful image swept the pain from her mind. Angela's angelic face was looking down at her with those familiar crystal blue eyes, however brimming with tears on the cusp of release. Fareeha felt as if she were in a dream. She reached up and just barely touched the doctor's cheek, as if making sure she was real. Fareeha smiled softly in sheer relief, "Ah, you're alright…" she said weakly.

Angela immediately grasped Fareeha's hand, covering it with her own and pressing it firmly against her skin. Unable to hold back her tears any longer, droplets began to roll down her face. "Fareeha… I... that woman she… my staff was useless..." Angela choked; she clearly began to cry now. Her breathing became irregular and she sniffled as she spoke, "Any closer to your heart and I wouldn't have been able to help you recover..."

The last time Angela Ziegler felt a pain such as this, her parents had passed away. With her healing abilities disabled she thought for certain she had lost her precious captain. Widowmaker's bullet had easily penetrated Fareeha's armor, leaving her lying on the ground unconscious and bleeding. Angela took out her gun in a panic, using it to shoot at Junkrat's trap until it finally released her ankle. Being not only outnumbered but also rendered quite defenseless, the team had no choice but to admit defeat. Hana set her Meka to self – destruct, forcing Talon to disperse while Overwatch retreated to safety.

Fareeha attempted to shrug in response but she could only wince in pain. Her brows bent in discomfort, letting the moment pass again before relaxing her expression and offering another smile. The truth was she couldn't care less if she had survived or not. As long as Angela was safe it really didn't matter to her, "I'll always protect you, Angela," she replied so simply. Too worn out to have a will or care to sustain any kind of wall, she reached up with her other hand and placed her fingers behind the top of the doctor's slender neck. Fareeha gently pulled Angela down, meeting her lips with a tender kiss- one inherently free of desire but bound by an immanent selfless love.

Angela gave in without any kind of hesitation. Her heart ached with a mixture of love, worry, and reprieve. Careful not to put any kind of pressure on the captain's chest, she closely hovered over her. She grabbed hold of the captain's arm, squeezing her so tightly as if she was afraid to let go. Tears continued to escape her, lips trembling as she kissed her protector back. As relieved as she was, her fear of having lost Fareeha kept a strong hold on her. Angela didn't want to part.

"I'm in love with you, Angela," whispered Fareeha when she finally parted, "I could never let anything happen to you."

The doctor placed her forehead against the captain's, gazing into her deep brown eyes. She could feel her heart bloom with incredible warmth that spread throughout her chest. She smiled so genuinely, her tears transforming from fear to joy. Angela sincerely believed in the captain's words, "And I love you Fareeha, more than anything. Please just… don't leave me again, don't you back out again..."

The captain's heart tightened with guilt. Reality suddenly came crashing down upon her, ripping her out of this supposedly vivid dream. Fareeha wrapped both of her arms around the doctor. She pressed the woman tightly to her, completely ignoring the physical pain from her wound. The panic had ignited; her broken wall quickly began to re-build itself, forming that familiar heavy burden that made it so difficult to breathe. Fareeha's expression changed into that of grave concern as those deep-rooted worried thoughts buzzed through her mind, 'it's not safe, there's no love in war, what if she…'

Angela continued to gaze at Fareeha intently, as she has done for so many years now. This wasn't the first time she has witnessed this rare expression of Fareeha's; but for the first time she believed she understood it. Her tears finally faltered as a newfound calmness settled within her, "Don't you understand, Fareeha? I don't want to be without you. I will never leave you."

Fareeha could feel her eyes begin to burn dangerously with tears, automatically making her clench her fist as she tried to fight back these feelings. The captain didn't know what to say, that war in her chest began tearing her heart apart once more. Amari knew how to love from afar but not how to love so closely. She felt like running away and yet she wanted to stay- to believe in Angela's words. For these are the words she has waited a lifetime to hear.

Angela softly kissed the fresh scar on the captain's cheek- the former gash created by Roadhog's shrapnel gun. The doctor's healing abilities were quickly doing its job, "It's alright, Fareeha," she told her, "You don't always have to be so strong all the time. I'm here for you too, always. Please don't shut me out. Just tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

Fareeha's heart was absolutely pounding now. As scared as she was the captain knew she wanted to take the leap, to risk it all, and give everything she could to this magnificent woman. Thoughts continued to race through Fareeha's mind. Deep down she knew that she wanted to be honest with Angela. For Angela to know everything about her, to know what kind of person she really is: from her worries, her thoughts, and even her faults. But as per usual, talking just wasn't exactly the captain's specialty, "Be with me, be mine," Fareeha finally responded.

The doctor smiled widely, her forehead still pressed against the captain's, "Forever." She leaned in and kissed this little bird's nose, "But you're going to have to let me in, Fareeha."

The captain smiled a bit but glanced away sadly. Angela kissed her cheek, "Hey- come on now tell me, what is it you're so afraid of?"

Fareeha looked back into Angela's eyes, taking a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking up again, "You know… when my father died in the war, my mother really… changed. She always used to tell me that there is no love in war. I grew up that way. I held onto it. But… I don't know… deep down I always knew something about that just isn't quite right… I mean… I fight to protect not only the innocent…but…" Fareeha nodded towards Angela, "…those I love."

Angela smiled at this but kept silent; she wanted to make sure she heard everything Fareeha needed to say. The captain's brows bent in deep thought, "It was the perfect excuse to keep my distance. You can't lose what you don't have. And I think what I'm most afraid of… is losing you. I'll always protect you Angela, always. But what if… you get to know the real me and dislike what you see. What if you see the real me… and decide to leave."

Angela intertwined her fingers within Fareeha's hair, using her thumb to caress the captain's un-injured cheek, "When color blooms death lurks not far…" Angela sang softly before speaking in her usual voice, "My mother used to sing me that song. Happiness, sadness… the two come hand in hand. There will always be risk. That other night in front of your room… I had planned to tell you how much I love you, but you cast me aside. I can't explain how much that hurt me, Fareeha."

The captain felt a sharp sting of guilt strike her heart again; she immediately opened her mouth to apologize. However Angela quickly put her finger on Fareeha's lips, "It's ok, I understand now. And as you can see, I'm still here aren't I? I may not know everything about you, but I do know _a lot_ about you, Fareeha Amari. I love you unconditionally. And even with your complexities… I want to take that risk, and trust you won't back out like that again."

Fareeha smiled a bit, "I promise…" She could feel the weight in her chest disappear. The remnants of her wall lay completely broken, and for the first time she lacked the resolve to build it back up again. There was just no need. She too wanted to take a chance- and trust that Angela will never leave her.

The captain tilted her head up, catching the doctor's lips with hers. Without a care to maintain her hardened appearance, a few more tears managed to break through. Fareeha smiled into the kiss, deepening it as she opened her mouth. It felt as if her heart would burst with happiness. Even if her fears still somewhat lingered, she was all in- utterly and completely. And with that kiss, from this point onward, Fareeha gave herself entirely to Angela Ziegler.


	9. An Angel's Love

Author's Note: This chapter is rated M- so if that's not your thing... beware!

Part 8

"Just let me take a look," Angela said as she tugged on Fareeha's collar.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine," Fareeha responded nonchalantly. Without thinking, she lightly began to rub her chest where she had gotten shot by Widowmaker's deadly sniper rifle only a week ago.

Angela frowned, "Fareeha Amari, _I_ am the doctor here. For goodness sake just LET ME SEE IT," she said in a stern voice.

The captain sighed, but she knew better than to argue with Angela when she got like this. Although inherently thankful for Angela's healing abilities, a part of her couldn't help but want to heal on her own. The captain has quite the unhealthy habit of ignoring physical pain. Much more often than not, her injuries would heal a lot quicker if she would just stop training long enough. Fareeha sat down on the edge of her bed in submission, "Fine, fine…"

"Thank you…" Angela replied in a relieved tone. Doctor Ziegler unbuttoned the top of Fareeha's shirt and opened it, revealing a scar surrounded by a rather large purple-blue bruise. Angela frowned in concern, "How does it feel?"

"I told you, it's fine," Fareeha responded with a shrug.

The doctor gave her a death glare, "Be honest with me."

"I-I mean, I guess it hurts a little when you press on it of course but it's really not a big deal, please don't worry about it."

Angela lightly traced the scar with her finger, her voice softening to almost a whisper, "I can't help it…"

A ping of guilt struck the captain's heart. She knew that Angela only cared for her, but she couldn't help but act like nothing ever hurt. Fareeha grabbed Angela's free hand and kissed the top of it, "Hey, I mean… thank you… for taking care of me. But it really is healing just fine, thanks to you."

Angela's expression softened and she offered a warm smile, "Always." She rest her knee in between Fareeha's legs as she leaned in and gently kissed the captain's chest. Fareeha, completely caught off guard by this, immediately squeezed Angela's hand. A bud of nervousness immediately took root inside her and she gulped dryly. It felt like her heart leapt right out of her chest.

Thrilled by this reaction, a bit of a mischievous smile formed on Angela's face. She began to kiss up Fareeha's chest and to her neck, trailing further until she reached Fareeha's ear and nibbling it softly. The captain, being the hopeless idiot she is completely froze. Her heart was now racing as a million thoughts ran through her mind of what the hell she should do. She could feel Angela's warm breathe on her ear as this devilish doctor used her tongue to tickle the back of her earlobe, only feeding her nervousness and excitement even more.

Now what started off as a bit of fun teasing for the doctor very quickly backfired. Admiring the sharp curve of Fareeha's collarbone to her extremely toned shoulders, Angela became very aware of how much she wanted her precious captain. She gently pushed Fareeha back on the bed as she leaned in. Then gradually crawled up on top of her heroine and straddled her. A clear pink blush could be seen across Angela's fair skin. Gathering her courage, she lifted her shirt up over her head and threw it aside. The doctor nervously bit her lip, hesitating only for a moment before unclipping her bra and letting it drop down her arms.

Fareeha couldn't help but blush furiously and her eyes quickly darted away. Left utterly speechless, she felt like she should avert her eyes- as if seeing something she surely wasn't supposed too.

The doctor smiled a bit at the captain's shyness before grabbing Fareeha's hands and placing them on her breasts. She leaned down and whispered in Fareeha's ear, "It's okay…"

Completely intoxicated by her attraction and affection for this breathtaking woman, Fareeha unintentionally let out a clear but soft moan. She carefully began caressing Angela's perfectly round breasts, squeezing them gently before brushing a thumb over one of her hardened nipples. The captain could feel her abdomen suddenly ache with lust as a passionate yearning started to grow deep within her.

Using her strength, Fareeha wrapped her arm around Angela's waist and picked her up, swiftly laying the woman on her back. She immediately leaned in and began tenderly kissing Angela's neck, taking her time as she memorized her sweet scent and the taste of her soft skin. All the while sliding her palm slowly down Angela's side, feeling the hourglass curves of this incredible doctor.

Angela couldn't help but let out small moans of pleasure. Every kiss and every touch made by her beloved elicited tingling sensations that left her in a state of enthralling enchantment. She too could feel an earnest infatuation take over her senses. Angela wrapped her arms around her protector, pulling Fareeha in closer before sliding her fingers down the length of the captain's strong back.

"You're beautiful, Angela," Fareeha whispered as she continued to kiss down Angela's chest, trailing further until she reached Angela's other nipple and sucking on it gently. Angela gasped softly, her chest pounded with ardent desire. She could feel the space between her legs quickly becoming wet. The feeling of Fareeha's teeth occasionally brushing against her already sensitive nipples was absolutely electrifying. She inherently wanted more of Fareeha's touch. The captain slowly slid her hand back up Angela's inner thigh, pleased to find Angela parting her legs in response. Fareeha then slid her fingers up and over the doctor's panties and lightly rubbed against her clit.

Angela closed her eyes and leaned her head back into the pillow as she automatically pressed herself against Fareeha's palm. "Mm, Fareeha…" she moaned softly, her mind started to get dizzy from pleasure.

Fareeha continued to flick her tongue against Angela's nipple before biting it softly, absolutely enjoying the cute sounds the doctor was making for her. She boldly crept her hand underneath the doctor's panties, using her fluids to softly glide her fingers over her clit in a circular motion. Angela's pleasure already so very intense, she quickly reached down and cupped the captain's face, "Oh g-gosh, Fareeha w-wait..." she stammered, determined to get a hold of herself before losing control completely.

The captain immediately stopped what she was doing and swiftly moved back up towards Angela's face. Fareeha had an extremely worried look; concerned that she had done something she wasn't supposed too. "I'm sorry, what's wrong?" she asked.

Angela, who was _very_ noticeably flushed, leaned in and kissed Fareeha before whispering in her ear, "L-Let me be the one to take care of you." She then placed her hands on Fareeha's hips, prodding her to lie down.

Fareeha went bright red, "I, uh- I mean, y-you don't have to do that."

Angela couldn't help but giggle, making her relax a bit. She moved from underneath the captain and lightly pushed her back against the pillows before straddling her heroine once again, "I want too, I want to show my noble protector just how much I love her." Angela said this with complete seriousness, her love and devotion overpowering her covetous lust. She wanted to give Fareeha absolutely everything.

With that Fareeha couldn't argue. In fact, she completely had no words. She nodded dumbly and gulped again nervously. Angela smiled, finding the timid captain extremely adorable. She unbuttoned the rest of Fareeha's shirt and pushed it down her arms before taking off her bra and throwing it aside. Angela blushed, hidden underneath her already flushed face. She bit her lip as her eyes wandered down the captain's body, "How is it you're so attractive…"

Fareeha could only shrug, smiling anxiously, "I-I mean, I'm really not compared to you. I've got… scars everywhere…" her voice trailed off.

Angela smiled softly before leaning in and kissing a scar on Fareeha's neck and another on her cheek, "I love them, I love every part of you," Angela whispered before pressing her lips against Fareeha's.

The captain closed her eyes and opened her mouth, her tongue eagerly meeting Angela's and deepening the kiss. She could feel Angela's breasts against her, arousing her completely as their nipples brushed against each other. The captain wrapped her arms around the doctor and pulled her in even closer. Fareeha's nervousness quickly dissipated as she became lost in sensuality.

Angela's tongue continued to explore Fareeha's mouth as she slowly slid her fingers down the captain's chest and stomach. Angela absent-mindedly bit Fareeha's lip in desire; she had always wondered what the captain's cut abs would feel like underneath her fingertips and it was absolutely enticing. She hooked her fingers onto Fareeha's shorts and underwear and pushed them down before sliding her hand back up Fareeha's legs and firmly pressing her thumb right above Fareeha's hip, causing the captain to moan into their kiss. Angela's fingers continued to dance over the captain's body, tenderly stroking up and down Fareeha's inner thighs and skimming her fingers everywhere except where the captain wanted most.

Fareeha kept her eyes closed, her brows bent from a combination of intense enjoyment and what felt like utter torture. Her muscles flexed with illicit desire. "Angela…" Fareeha finally groaned, being completely overcome by Angela's relentless teasing.

Angela smiled at this, breaking the kiss and nibbling at Fareeha's earlobe. She kissed at her neck and began sucking on it softly, leaving a small mark behind as she continued her route downward. Fareeha pressed her fingers into Angela's back, absolutely loving her every touch. The captain would never allow this from anyone except Angela. She was more than happy to be marked by her one and only; she wanted to belong to Angela forever. "Fuck, Angela…please," she moaned again as if in pain, she could feel her clit throb earnestly in need.

Angela smirked a bit; positively delighted to hear this from the one she treasures so. She inherently wanted to hear more, and to be the only one to ever evoke this from her. "I love you, schatz," she whispered, before finally slipping a finger into Fareeha's folds. Unable to help herself, a loud moan escaped Fareeha's lips. The captain pressed her hand firmly against Angela's back as she leaned her hips forward. Angela carefully slipped in a second finger and gently began sliding them in and out while her thumb lightly teased against Fareeha's clit.

Fareeha pulled Angela back into a deep kiss, biting her lip in fervent desire, "I love you too, Angela," she said breathlessly. Fareeha took hold of Angela's chin, holding it softly in place as she kissed her so passionately. Her tongue gracefully moved in rhythm with her beloved; while Angela's tongue danced with hers as she twirled her fingers inside the woman she loved so dearly.

The captain could feel an intense sensation forming within her. A tingling growing from her feet and reaching up to her knees, "Please don't stop, I'm about too..." Small beads of sweat began to form on her bare skin as she continued to rock her hips into Angela's hand; her body burned with heat as her need of release continued to build inside her.

Angela smiled, breaking the kiss. She grabbed Fareeha's other hand and interlocked their fingers together. Then began kissing down the captain's body, adoring every part of her as she went. Starting from Fareeha's soft chest, down her firm stomach, and finally kissing Fareeha's clit gently. Angela reached out her tongue and began stroking it tenderly, gliding her tongue up, down, and around as she tasted her love.

Fareeha squeezed Angela's hand tightly, "Ah… Angela… that feels… amazing…" she managed to say in between her heavy breaths. Fareeha felt like she was in complete ecstasy.

Angela quickened her pace, thrusting her fingers in and out of her love as she continued to twirl her tongue over Fareeha's clit. Angela could feel Fareeha's legs trembling around her. She finally pressed her fingers firmly against Fareeha's deepest walls as she continued to flick her tongue against Fareeha's most sensitive spot.

The sensation was too much. "Ahh, Angela," she moaned out loud. The captain arched her back upwards and curled her toes; every muscle in her body tightening as the intense tingling sensation released throughout her entirely. Angela couldn't help but smile, slowing her pace until Fareeha's orgasm came to completion. She crawled back up and kissed Fareeha's nose.

Fareeha could only shake her head in disbelief, smiling all the while. Her body felt weak but utterly satisfied. She pulled Angela into her arms and embraced her. Softly holding Angela close and yet her arms were firm around her, as if creating a personal barrier for her very, very precious doctor. Fareeha kissed Angela's forehead and whispered, "I… I really love you, you know."

Angela smiled, resting her head against Fareeha's strong shoulder. The happiness she felt was indescribable, a kind of fulfilling content she knew was special and rare. She wanted to hold onto this moment, this feeling, forever… with no one else but her. Angela closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around the captain's waist, "I know, and I love you, Fareeha Amari. Always."


	10. Blinded

**Part 9**

"No! I can't use my..." Angela screamed in horror when she saw Fareeha's shiny blue armor flash in front of her. The captain collapsed face down on the ground with a heavy thud. Angela looked far out to the distant buildings to catch sight of Widowmaker using her grappling hook to swing herself to a new position. In a panic, Angela yelled into her communication device, "Sniper- up top, buildings, left side!"

"On it!" Hana replied as she boost off in her Meka unit and towards the enemy.

Angela's chest tightened with horrific anxiety. She tried to cast her healing beam upon Fareeha but to no avail, it just wouldn't work. Completely forgetting about Junkrat's trap that dug deep into her ankle, she attempted to jump up towards Fareeha only to stumble back down again. She immediately pulled out her gun and shot off the trap before running to her flightless bird as fast as she could. Angela knelt down beside her, "Pharah, are you alright?!" she exclaimed in a voice that clearly portrayed distress.

No response. Angela grabbed Fareeha's side and rolled her over onto her back. The bullet had pierced through the captain's armored chest and a large pool of dark red quickly began to form underneath Fareeha's motionless body. Tears immediately began streaming down the doctor's face. Her hands became drenched with blood as she tried to put pressure on the wound and stop the bleeding, but it was just too much. She picked up her staff once more, attempting to trigger the healing beam again and again but it was utterly useless, "Pharah, wake up, please wake up," she continued to repeat herself.

Frustrated and defeated, she threw her staff aside. "This can't be happening," she thought to herself. The doctor ripped off a large piece of cloth from her Valkyrie suit and pressed it onto the captain's wound. She then leaned down and placed her ear on Fareeha's chest. The sounds of epic battle only buzzed dully in her ears like that of a lonely bee, being completely drowned out by her worry and fear. The doctor closed her eyes, giving full concentration on hearing the sound of Fareeha's heart beat. Each second seemed to slow down into minutes, so much so that she had to count just to keep track. "1…2…3…" Nothing. "4…5…6…" Nothing. "7…8…9…" Nothing.

Angela's heart tightened to a hellish degree. She had never felt this kind of pain during her entire life's work as a medic. Losing an innocent had never been easy, but this…

Angela gripped Fareeha's hand tightly, "Please wake up…" she begged. Her already heavy sobbing turned into heaving, "Wake up!" she raised her voice. Angela wrapped her arms around Fareeha's limp body, leaning in closer and pressing her cheek against hers, "WAKE UP!" she yelled with every fiber of her being…

* * *

"Wake up!" she heard in a familiar voice. Her eyes shot right open and she sat straight up. Darkness surrounded her completely and she looked down at her blood- covered hands. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust before she could see that not a trace of blood was actually left behind.

Fareeha reached out and grabbed Angela's hand softly, "Angela, it's ok. Everything's alright, you just had a nightmare."

Angela looked over to see the dim image of her beloved. Tears were brimming in her eyes, and a few began to roll down her face as her fear turned into relief. Angela squeezed the captain's hand, "Fareeha…" she could barely whisper.

The captain tried to offer her a smile before pulling Angela into her arms and holding her close. Angela's clothes were soaked from her sweat, but Fareeha couldn't care less. She tightened her arm muscles around the doctor, creating her usual protective barrier around her precious love. Fareeha kissed the top of Angela's head, "Same dream…?" she asked her.

Without speaking, Angela only nodded in response. The doctor couldn't help but begin to cry softly. Memories from the last battle began to race through her mind. Although Fareeha's close call occurred several months ago now, these memories so easily brought those emotions back to vivid reality. Angela's nightmares occurred quite often, and they haven't seemed to falter one bit. The sight of Fareeha's potential death had ultimately left an intangible scar.

Fareeha on the other hand could only feel an intense rage burning inside her. Her memory of the battle was quite foggy. She could recall the purple glimmer of Widowmaker's suit and the panic she felt at the sight of her rifle pointed directly at Angela. The next thing she knew- Fareeha felt a heavy blow to her chest. There wasn't any pain, but she wasn't able to breathe. The impact of the bullet had knocked the air right out of her. She could remember her vision growing dim and what felt like she was slowly dropping to the ground. She could remember closing her eyes; an extreme fatigue suddenly washed over her and thought that she would rest her eyes for just a little while. But the next time she opened them it was in the recovery room, and that's when the severe pain hit. Even the slightest movement radiated pain to every nerve in her body.

The captain clenched her jaw, seething with anger. Her mind continued to race as she held Angela in her arms. Fareeha had never hated someone so much in her life- even she knew what she felt was incredibly ugly. The amount of anguish Widowmaker has put her through inherently disgusted her. How her mother never came back to her as a child. The physical affliction from the bullet wound- and the emotional strain it put on Angela. It absolutely pained her to see Angela in this state- it's unforgivable. Fareeha Amari blamed Widowmaker entirely.

Fareeha brushed her thumb back and forth over Angela's hand, trying to calm her down, "It's alright now…" she whispered again, "I'm here. Try to get some sleep." The captain reached over the side of the bed into a bin of fresh nightshirts and handed one to Angela, "Go on and change, you'll feel better." Fareeha too, was no stranger to incessant night terrors.

Angela couldn't respond, she felt too weak to do so. She only nodded, taking off her wet shirt and setting it aside and putting on a new one. Unlike Fareeha, those nightmares left her feeling helpless. She felt at a loss. Angela lay back down into Fareeha's arms, then wrapping her own around the waist of her protector. She closed her eyes and tightened her grip, never wanting to let go. In fear that if she did, her beloved captain might so suddenly slip away from her again. It took some time for her feelings to finally calm. Weariness and fatigue overcame her once again and she drifted off to sleep. It was always the same, so many nights turned out this way.

The captain on the other hand would stay awake for many more hours, late into the night and into the early morning. She stared at the ceiling, into the blank blackness of the night. Thoughts of revenge consumed her, her hate pulling her down into a hole she just couldn't climb out of. Fareeha knew this would only continue. She became obsessed with the idea that this would never end. That neither of them were safe, or free, until Widowmaker was dead. Fareeha wanted to be the one to end her life. She _will_ be the one to end her life. Not only end her; but make her suffer.

As soon as Fareeha was sure that Angela was fast asleep, she slowly and carefully sneaked out of bed. She threw on a zip-up jacket and tiptoed out the door and into the hallway, closing the door ever so gently behind her. The lights of the hallway turned on automatically, she could only hope that everyone else on the team was fast asleep and wouldn't notice.

Fareeha swiftly made her way to their research center and sat down in front of one of the computers. Over the past month, Fareeha Amari had been secretly doing research of her own. Reading everything she could about Talon and its members, whereabouts, strengths, and weaknesses. She left nothing out. But no matter how much she investigated, she couldn't find a clue about this so called, 'Sombra'.

The captain sighed; she knew that without more information on Talon's newest member she would be at a greater risk. "Unless…" Fareeha thought to herself as she opened Widowmaker's files. She must have read through them about 50 times now, memorizing her background, abilities, and weapons.

"Ah, now look at the good lil' Birdy doing her homework," said a voice right into the captain's ear.

Startled, Fareeha just barely jumped in her seat and quickly clicked the file closed. "Damn it, Zaryanova!" she growled at her, more annoyed that she'd been caught off guard than anything else. The way her Russian 'friend' continued to so frequently get under her skin ridiculously irritated her. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

Aleksandra smirked, "So what are you planning then, _Captain_?" she asked in a bit of a mocking tone as per usual. She pulled out the seat next to Fareeha and sat down.

The captain rolled her eyes and ignored it, "I'm not… planning. Just- researching is all."

Aleksandra leaned back in her chair, putting her feet up on the table and crossing her arms, "Oh yea? So I don't have to worry about all those Widowmaker files you were looking through?"

The captain didn't reply, lying was certainly not her strong suit, and even if she did- Zaryanova had the handy knack of seeing right through her. Fareeha didn't look at her. Instead she re-opened Widowmaker's files and began looking through them once again.

After a few minutes of silence had passed Aleksandra finally spoke up again, "You'll break her heart you know." Fareeha paused her typing for only a moment before continuing her progress. "That day… in battle. We were all worried, of course we were. I was too, especially. But Angela… well, I had never seen her like that before."

Something in Fareeha snapped. She immediately looked over at Aleksandra, "That's exactly why Widowmaker must die," she spat out harshly. Fareeha clenched her fist and looked back at the computer screen, her brow furrowed with grave anger. She tried to read the passage in front of her, but her mind was now buzzing with those same revengeful thoughts.

Being a bit taken aback by this, Zaryanova's eyes widened. She had never before seen that look on her dear little bird's face. Although she understood it, she was now very worried. Especially since she knew that there was just no stopping Fareeha Amari. Aleksandra got up and stood behind Fareeha's chair, placing her hand on her shoulder. "That may be true," she said in a calm voice, "but going alone would be a suicide mission. We can do it together, Amari. We are Overwatch, after all. And we need you here, too."

The captain's eyebrows softened, she had almost forgotten why she was really here- to protect the innocent. It was extremely uncharacteristic of her to even think about abandoning her team. For who knows how long, Fareeha spaced out in her own thoughts until she suddenly felt Zaryanova squeeze her shoulder. Fareeha looked at the time- it was almost 4am already. She turned off the computer and stood up to face her big bear of a friend. She put her hand on her shoulder and gave her a nod. Zaryanova smiled a bit and nodded in return. The two walked side-by-side through Overwatch's lonely halls and towards their sleeping quarters. There was a mutual understanding- no words needed to be said; and they simply split ways once they reached their own rooms.

Angela was still fast asleep in Fareeha's bed. The captain carefully kissed the doctor's forehead before lying down next to her and wrapping her arm around Angela's waist to cradle her. Fareeha closed her eyes; with her anger gone she could feel exhaustion creep upon her. "But what am I to do?" she thought to herself, "Overwatch… payback? How do I lure out Widowmaker? Is it even possible to infiltrate Talon myself? When will it end?"

The sweet scent of Angela's hair interrupted her thoughts, making her feel that familiar transcendence of profound affection, "Angela… I must protect Angela."


	11. All Too Human

**Part 10**

"So, is this _really_ what you call 'justice'? I never would have thought you of all people would be into this sort of thing…" Widowmaker smirked as she playfully clanged the chains that held her against the concrete wall behind her, "If this is justice… I think I like it…"

Fareeha immediately pulled her arm straight back and snapped it forward- punching her fist like a slingshot against Widowmaker's cheek. "Shut it," she said firmly.

Widowmaker's smirk only grew thicker and she licked the blood from the corner of her mouth. Her soul had already died far too long ago. Pain? She couldn't feel that, if anything- she embraced it. "My my, that temper… so much like your mother. I can remember when I-" Before she could finish the captain swung at her again, landing a solid punch against her other cheek.

Using only her bare fists Fareeha's knuckles began to swell from the impact, but she couldn't care less. Her vision blurred from the anger that had built up inside her over the years, "Don't you talk about her," she spat in a fit of pure rage. The way Widowmaker only continued to instigate her frustrated Amari even more so. Her normally calm and collected self was absolutely nowhere to be found.

Fareeha grabbed the woman by the throat with both hands- squeezing her fists tightly before spitting right on her face. "How does it feel?" The captain smirked, a horrid grin forming across her face. Her heart pounded from the adrenaline that seemed to pulsate through her veins- boiling with anger, disgust, and utter resentment. "How does it feel to suffer? Like my mother, my comrades… this is _MY_ justice."

The chains that held the prisoner began clanging furiously against the wall. The metal clasps were so tight around Widowmaker's wrists that they cut into her skin, making traces of blood drip down her arm. Only desperate gasps were able to escape as she fought for air to breathe. A look of terror formed on her face, she knew she was going to die. For the first time in many years Widowmaker finally felt something. Fear for her life- and a desire to live…

* * *

Needless to say, life at Overwatch for Fareeha Amari did not become any easier or clearer since being caught in the act by Zaryanova in Overwatch's Information Center. Another few months had passed by since then. And night after night Fareeha continued to struggle, watching the person she loves most dearly suffer from those horrible nightmares. She had very much hoped that time would heal Angela's memories- to make her fears become something of the past and simply irrelevant. But deep down Fareeha knew- there was just no escaping this.

Overwatch has been fighting this war against Talon for years now. What did that mean for them? Is it possible to actually be together right now? Is peace within themselves not an option until the war is finally over? And when would that be? Would it ever end? Thoughts like these continued to haunt Fareeha. She knew she just couldn't wait that long. The captain could only touch upon what Angela must be going through. For she couldn't stand the thought of losing Angela- let alone having to watch it happen right before her eyes.

By day Angela managed to fight those fears away, using it as fuel to spark her research for a better future- for her friends, for Fareeha. But as soon as the dark swept over the light, after her eyes would close and she drifted to sleep. Those fears would often make its comeback, striking at Angela at her most vulnerable. Sneaking its way into her dreams and dragging those horrific memories of a flightless bird along with it. These battles continued, but to Fareeha- it looked to be a losing war.

The only thing Fareeha knew to do was be there for Angela whenever she could. Sleeping side by side became the ordinary, holding Angela in her arms whenever she would wake in the middle of the night. Although truly happy to finally be together like this, Fareeha felt that their happiness was tainted by this shadow that continued to follow them. Ultimately, the captain felt helpless. And those feelings of helplessness only fed her hate, her anger, and her obsession for revenge. In her mind there was only one resolution: Widowmaker had to be dealt with.

Anger - a weakness that is all too human. A dangerous flame that when untamed can burn all that is good and turn it to ashes. Amari's image of nobility, justice, reasoning, all became distorted amongst the smoke. The impossibility of ever abandoning her team eventually crumbled, and instead she decided that defeating Widowmaker was something she had to do on her own.

It didn't take long for the captain to track her down either. She used those months since the shooting constantly researching and gathering information about Widowmaker's role for Talon. Although Overwatch has Intel of the bases that Talon currently occupies, it was safe to assume that others still existed. And knowing that Widowmaker was often the type to travel alone, it was only a matter of time to stake out an area before she could pursue her enemy away from the group. When data of Talon's latest location sites finally came in from another Overwatch base, the captain didn't hesitate before packing her things and taking her leave in the middle of the night.

* * *

Fareeha clenched her jaw; she wanted more than anything to watch Widowmaker die by her own hands, just how she had imagined it- even dreamed it. And as she watched this despicable human being squirm helplessly in her fists, a familiar voice entered her mind, 'There is no love in war." Fareeha grit her teeth, "There truly isn't, is there," she thought. The captain squeezed her hands even tighter around the woman's throat; she could feel Widowmaker's heartbeat begin to slow underneath her fingertips. Then before she knew it, she suddenly loosened her grip entirely. A distinct, somewhat nostalgic pain in her chest made her flinch. It was as if something else, or perhaps someone else had grabbed a hold of her heart. Fareeha's thoughts drifted to Angela, "… to protect those I love…" she whispered softly, letting her hands drop down to her sides.

And although Angela was so very far away, free from danger and hidden in safety. Within her other half, Fareeha Amari re-discovered her compassion. Mercy, the angel who despised war, the believer in life for absolutely all things- would never wish this upon even her enemies. And just like that, without even trying, Doctor Ziegler doused the fire. The smoke cleared.

The sound of Widowmaker hacking away as her lungs worked hard to recover from the lack of oxygen as quickly as possible brought Fareeha back to reality. The captain sighed, simply watching, admittedly quite disappointed in herself for resorting to such questionably borderline-torturous punishment. "This is my justice…" she thought back to earlier. "What does that even mean?" She shook her head, "That's not justice."

The captain grabbed the prisoner's chains, loosening them to a more comfortable position then proceeded to wrap some cloth around her wrists to stop the bleeding. Widowmaker was still entirely speechless. Clearly, this kind of treatment was inherently unfathomable to her. Torn between feeling surprisingly grateful and at the same thinking this soldier must be an absolute idiot- she decided it was best to just keep her mouth shut for the time being.

Fareeha sighed once more; she too was at a loss for words. There was no way she would apologize, her anger was surely not completely dissolved but it had definitely subsided. Amari wasn't ready to forgive her. She didn't know how. But she did feel one step closer and she wondered if Angela would help her get there. In fact, she was sure that with Angela's help she would one day be able to. Fareeha couldn't help but smile a little, thinking of her precious doctor. How does she do that, forgive her enemies so easily? She really is an angel.

"FAREEHA AMARI!" the captain's thoughts were quickly interrupted by a scream. Did she say angel? More like incredibly scary demon, for she could feel a frightening wrath creep up behind her. Fareeha turned around to find an exceptionally angry doctor immediately launch towards her, "What the hell were you thinking! Going off by yourself?! Are you out of your mind! And what did I tell you? You promised not to leave me. You promised!" Angela's cheeks were flushed with anger, though her eyes were glazed over with tears. The sound of Hana's Mech stomping along and the sight of Zaryanova's bright pink hair came following close behind her.

Fareeha could barely hear the doctor's words, she was rather- suddenly overwhelmed with affection. "Jeez, she's beautiful," thought Fareeha. It's not that she ever meant to zone out like that, if she could- she would certainly listen. But every now and then she would get completely and utterly distracted, becoming fully aware of her feelings for this irreplaceable woman. Fareeha couldn't help but smile; it made her chest feel so full. The captain grabbed the doctor's hand, interlocking their fingers together and pulling her in close. She placed her other hand against Angela's cheek as she leaned in and pressed her lips against hers with a gentle kind of strength. "I'm sorry, I love you," Fareeha said so simply.

Angela couldn't help but blush furiously and she immediately took a step back, covering her mouth with her hand. She could care less what her comrades just witnessed, but she knew for Fareeha that was extremely uncharacteristic. For her to do that… "W-well, okay… alright then. J-just- don't do that again…" she stammered, clearly flustered. Her anger was quickly forgotten.

"Well then, at least you got a prisoner. This is a great win for us, you idiot," Zaryanova yelled aloud, breaking the moment and giving Fareeha a wink.

The corner of the captain's lip just barely lifted, one of her eyebrows rising with suspicion. "How did you tag me? I checked for…"

Aleksandra interrupted her, "That's for me to know and you to find out," she smirked, clearly pleased with herself.

"Well this is boring, can we go home now," said Hana while playing a retro shoot em' up video game that displayed on the window of her Meka unit.

The captain nodded and looked back towards Angela whose cheeks were still quite noticeably red. When Fareeha's eyes locked with hers, Angela could feel her heart start to race even quicker. "Yea… let's go home," said Fareeha with that particular smile that made Angela's heart melt. The doctor could only nod silently in return. Angela was so caught off guard she could feel her hands shaking a bit from nervousness, but she was inherently happy.


End file.
